The Runner & The Lover
by ClarkeGriffin
Summary: Bellamy/OC - Slow Updates
1. Pilot

**Chapter One**

_Broken stones, broken lightning _  
_This house of doubt is all we know _  
_Chasing down the silver linings _  
_Of wounded minds and wounded souls_  
_Oh oh oh We are coming home, we are coming home _  
_Oh oh oh We are coming home, we are coming home_

Home ll - Dotan

* * *

The sound of a machine humming jostles me from what I can only assume was drug induced slumber. My visions blurry, unfocused and I have to shut my eyes from the awful pounding in my skull. I slowly bring a hand to my head trying to find some stability. I breathe deeply through my nose and reopen my eyes; blinking several times my eyes adjust to the poorly lit room. _No a pod. I'm in a launch pod. What?_ I shift slightly to get a better view of my surroundings; people are sitting on all sides of me. A few I recognize from my sector in the skybox. They're strapped tightly in their seats and I need not to look down to know so am I. _Is this some massive floating? Some type of purge? Stop_, I mentally berate myself. Don't panic. Panicking only makes it worse, odds are it's not as bad as you think. I turn towards the person closest to me; a pretty blonde and ask, "What's happening?"

Her green eyes meet my questioning blue ones, "We're -"

"They're sending us to the ground." The Chancellors son cuts her off, who I notice is sitting in the seat to my left.

I glance between them, "Why are th-"

"She was talking to me." Blondie snaps speaking over me.

With wide eyes I sink back in my chair,_ forget I asked._ Drumming my fingers against my thigh the reality of the situation begins to sink in. We're leaving the only home we've ever known and being sent to the ground; a place that's not suppose to be habitable for another hundred years? An uncharted, radiation soaked, wasteland. This is defiantly worse than I thought. _Can I vote to be floated instead?_ My heart clenches as a thought occurs to me. _Do my parents know; will I ever see them again? Oh god, I didn't even get to say goodbye._ My eyes well and I angrily wipe them away. The shuttle begins to shake and I can only assume it's because we've dispatched from the Ark.

"What was that?"

"That was the atmosphere."

"Who cares we're all going to die." I mumble, griping my chair as we're lurched around.

The lights flicker eerily before they stop and a screen lights up, Jaha's face appears. "Prisoners of the Ark hear me now." _And here is our beloved Chancellor with our eulogy._ "You have been given a second chance." _A second chance? I would have rather been floated then the next Christopher Columbus._ "And as your Chancellor it is my hope that you see this not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there."_ Yeah, this doesn't sound like a second chance it sounds like a death sentence._ "If the odds for survival were better we would have sent others. Frankly we are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." With pursed lips I slump further in my chair, _yup most defiantly a death sentence. _

"Your dad's a dick Wells," a voice calls out.

_Well duh, _but that's no reason to take it out on Wells. Taking a deep breathe I put aside my personal feelings. "Their wrong." He turns to me with narrowed eyes and I almost lose my nerve under his calculating gaze. "He's just trying to do what's best for his people. He has good intentions and," I pause to wet my lips, "and I imagine it can't be easy carrying them out."

He's silent for a few moments as he searches my face for signs of insincerity, "Thank you." With a nod I turn my attention back to the screen.

"Those crimes will be forgiven. Your records wiped clean. Your drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain that was to be stocked with a enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people."

Twisting my hands I try to listen intently to what Jaha's saying, but I can't help thinking how slim our chances of survival are. How unprepared we are. What the hell was the Council smoking when they decided teenagers should establish the New World? And not just teenagers, but teenagers with a criminal background. This is not going to end well.

"Check it out," a shout echoes across the room. "Yeah Finn! Space bandit strikes again." Sighing, I give up trying to make out what the Chancellors saying over the cheering. A guy in a beaning is floating around the shuttle. I roll my eyes, _get your priorities straight people this isn't a field trip._

Passing my row he comes to a stop and crosses his arms, "Check it out." He says to Wells, "your dad floated me after all."

"Fuck off Pretty Boy."

Finn turns his attention to me and smiles cheekily, "You think I'm pretty?"

_Of course the only part he registered was the compliment._ "Pretty dumb."

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy," Wells interjects before Finn can come up with a retort.

"That was his polite way of saying go away." I clarify and Wells cracks a smile.

"Nah," Finn reclines further, "I think I like where I am."

Letting my head fall against the headrest I notice other people exiting their seats, "Look what you started!" I gesture to the other idjits. _Stupidity is contagious._

"Stupidity is contagious." Wells voices my thoughts and Finn's scowl causes me to laugh. It's not even that funny and we are about to die, but I just can't stop laughing. The shuttle makes an erratic jolt causing me to slam back against the chair, effectively cutting off my hysterical laughter. Finn and the other two boys are thrown across the ship. I clench the straps securing me and squint through the steam that's emitting from a broken pipe; sparks fall from the ceiling.

"Finn are you okay?" Blondie yells over the chaos and I strain my ears hoping for a response, none comes.

My hands tremble and I lose my grip on the harness. _I'm not ready to die_. "Shouldn't the rockets have fired by now?" I ask no one in particular.

"It's okay." Blondie reassures, "Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second."

Her words only make me panic more. _This can't be happening._ I feel my chest tighten and mouth go dry as my breathing becomes shallow, it's as if all the oxygen has left the room. Everyone is screaming and I can't breathe. My body is shaking and I can't tell if it's me or the shuttle. _Fear is not real. Fear is a choice. Fear is not real._ I close my eyes and try to picture my parents smiling faces. I focus on the image and take deep breaths. After my seventh breath my heart rate returns to a steady rhythm, but I keep my eyes closed. Seconds pass and there's a loud bang as the ship gives one final shake.

It's silent for a moment and I'm unsure of what to do. I look around waiting for someone to make the first move, but they all seem to be frozen in shock. _Well, I want this damn harness off._ With shaky hands I hastily unfasten the belt that's digging into my ribs and unsteadily stand up. I feel sluggish and a little nauseous, _but I'm alive_. I breath out a sigh of relief and search for Finn, but when I find him my stomach lurches. He's alive, however the other two boys weren't so lucky. By his expression I can tell he's blaming himself and I know I should comfort him, but the room suddenly feels too small and I want out. I take a step forward and almost trip over my own feet. I sway slightly before I regain my balance. I look around for the ladder I know will lead to the first floor and the exit. I spot it and rush towards it, ignoring Wells' cry to wait. _So would have rather been floated_, I think for the second time today as I carefully climb down the bars. My feet touch ground and I quickly move out of the way as others begin to descend. I see the door, but before my hand can make contact with the lever I'm swiftly grabbed from behind. "Whoa! Slow down." A gruff voice responds.

The sudden contact startles me, "Let me out." I demand.

I squirm despite the fact I can tell it's a lost cause and my ribs are screaming in protest. "In a minute, trouble."

The amusement in his voice ticks me off, "Ughhhhh." I slap at the large hands encircling my waist, "Let me go."

"Are you going to behave?" _Behave? Bitch please_. I go dead weight, but unfortunately I'm only like 110 pounds and it's no big deal for him. I pout, _well I'm all out of ideas._ He chuckles and I feel the vibrations echo in my back, "I take that as a no." He gently sets me down.

I spin around to face my assaulter ready to rip him a new one when I catch sight of the freckles littering his face. "Freckles!" I say without thinking and I slap a hand over my mouth. _Smooth Lyra, real smooth. Keep this up and no one will take you seriously._

He furrows his brows, "What?"

_Deflect. Deflect. Deflect._ "You're not a really guard."

His face drops a fraction, but he covers it up with a charming smile. "What makes you say that, trouble?"

"You're nice to me." I don't get to see his reaction because my attention is diverted to the crowd beginning to form around us.

The impostor follows my gaze and shoos them away, "Hey, just back it up guys."

"Stop." A familiar blonde head climbs down the ladder, "The air could be toxic."

"If the airs toxic, we're all dead anyway." He counters clutching the lever.

_You all will be dead if someone doesn't get me the hell out of here._

"Bellamy?" A voice calls out and his hand pauses.

_Oh, come on. Must I do everything myself?_

"That's the girl they hid under the floor." Someone whispers as a girl with long dark hair pushes through the crowd.

"My god." Bellamy breathes out, "Look how big you are." The girl smiles and launches herself into his arms.

As she pulls back she notices his attire. "What the hell are you wearing?" Her voice is full of disgust, "A guards uniform?"

He spares a glance at me and I raise an eyebrow in response. "I burrowed it. To get on the dropship."

_Burrowed. Stole._

"Someones gotta keep an eye on you." He smiles at her affectionately.

"Where's your wristband?"

I groan, "God do you ever quit? Can't you see their having a moment?" Everyone looks at me and I realize I said that out loud. I avert my eyes to the floor wishing it would swallow me up.

"Spitfire is right. I haven't seen my brother in a year. Back off."

A voice shouts from the back of the crowd, "No one has a brother."

"That's Octavia Blake. The girl they found hidden under the floor." People begin to snicker.

Octavia lunges ready to clobber someone, but her brother wraps an arm around her waist. "Octavia. Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah." She steps out of his hold, "Like what?"

"Like maybe the first person to set foot on the ground in 97 years." I mutter grumpily. "That's if your brother would open the damn door."

Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I thought because Bellamy chuckles, "Impatient are we?" I just keep my gaze on the floor, not liking being the center of attention and point to the lever. "As you wish, trouble." He winks at me; his hand grips the lever and with a deep breath pulls it down.

The door springs open and my eyes are assaulted with bright, white light._ Is this a radiation thing? Is it suppose to be this bright?_ Black spots cloud my vision and I blink a few times. When they adjust I can see Octavia cautiously making her way down the ramp; pausing she inhales deeply. She softly jumps off the ledge and I hold my breath.

"We're back, bitches!" She screams, throwing her arms in the air.

* * *

Surprisingly, I am the last one out of the dropship. Though in my defense I didn't want to get trampled. With a deep breath I step off the ramp, but I miscalculate and end up tripping. Blood rushes to my cheeks, _screw you too gravity._ I lean back on my hunches and brush the dirt off my hands scanning the crowd to see if anyone noticed my misfortune. No one did. But, would have it really mattered if someone did see me face-plant? So I fell. I have nothing to feel embarrassed about. I don't have to be the same girl I was on the Ark. Timid and insecure. I can reinvent myself. Maybe this really is a second chance. I carefully rise to my full height and square my shoulders. What to do?

_I'm going to climb a tree._

I spot one a good distance from the others and decide it will do. I start to make my way across the clearing when a group rushes past me. More like a mob, one is even carrying a stick. It's then I notice their glares are at directed Wells. _What did he do this time? Breathe._ "Hey. Hands off, he's with us."

I walk around them to come and stand by his side. "Calm your horses village people, he's with me."

The ring leader sets his sights on me and I cringe; _he looks like a frog._ "And what are you going to do, spitfire?"

His mocking tone has me taking a step forward, but Wells blocks my path before I can do him any bodily harm.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are."

_Well if I was a betting woman, I would say we are in a forest. Wait, yes. We are in fact in a forest._

"We're on the ground," a deep voice behind us interjects. "That not good enough for you?"

Wells sighs, but makes his way towards Bellamy with Blondie at his heels. I stay where I am, watching the scene with narrowed eyes. "We need to find Mount Weather, you heard my father's message. It has to be our top priority."

"Screw your father." Octavia sneers, "What? You think you're in charge here? You and your little princess."

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Blondie counters, "We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we will last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty mile trek, okay. So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now."

I don't know what moves me to speak, but I am unable to stop it, "No." I instantly regret it as the weight of everyone's eyes makes my skin crawl.

She turns to me with a scowl, "You don't understand."

I shift, "I understand that the earth_ is_ survivable. And if they were wrong about that, what else could they wrong about? Huh?" It's a rhetorical question and she opens her mouth to answer, but I continue. "What if there are survivors?" I assume since it's silent that the thought only crossed my mind. I run my hand down my face, "Until we know more about this place I think we should wait to go to Mount Weather. The supplies will still be there." It was a statement, but it sounded more like a question.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." Bellamy replies.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheers and I face-palm, _I give up._

"You're not listening," Placing my hand on Wells' forearm, I plead with my eyes for him to let it go. It's a lost cause and he already has an unspoken target on his head. But he doesn't get my silent message, "We all need to go."

Frog Eyes shoves Wells from behind, "Look at this everybody! The Chancellor of earth." Laughter rings out at the dig.

"You think that's funny." He just smirks and kicks out Wells leg out, causing him to fall down.

"Wells." Blondie cries, but is restrained.

I reach out to him, helping him back up as frog eyes circles us. "No, but that was."

Wells struggles to find his balance with his injured leg and holds his fists up. "Do you have a death wish?" I whisper in his ear, "He's not worth it. Let it go." I take a step back when Finn appears between Wells and Frog Eyes from above, effectively cutting off all conversation.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight." Frog Eyes glares, but backs off.

"Hey Spacewalker." Octavia strides forward, "Rescue me next." And it's like the last few moments didn't just happen.

Shaking my head I help Wells over to the ramp where Blondie begins to inspect his leg. "What's the diagnosis, Doc? Is he going to live?" I whisper dramatically.

Her lips curve up slightly and I can tell she's holding in a smile. "It's a sprain. Should heal in a few days. You should try and stay off it."

"So Mount Weather." Finn approaches, "When do we leave?"

"Right now."

I turn to her with accusing eyes, "Seriously. You're still on that? What if-" From the determined look on her face I can tell nothing I say will change her mind. "You know what? Forget it. I don't care." I turn away from them and continue the path I was originally on.

"Where are you going?" Wells calls after me.

"To climb a tree."

* * *

Well I learned something new today. I'm afraid of heights. _I am from freaking space and I'm afraid of heights_. Scoffing, I near the camp and see Wells making a beeline towards Bellamy. This boy seriously has a death wish; I speed up my pace to catch up to him. I push through a horde of bodies, biting my tongue to keep from apologizing.

"Wells!" I grab his elbow, "Wells!" I sigh in relief as he glances back at me and release my hold.

"What hell are you doing?" I throw my hands in the air.

One of the village people storms forward only to have Bellamy halt him, "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like."

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communications system is dead." Wells pleads, trying to talk some sense into them. "These wristbands are all we got. Take them off and they'll think we're dying. That it's not safe for them to follow."

"What?" I whisper, rubbing the band on my wrist. I didn't know that.

"That's the point." He smirks condescendingly, "Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves. Can't we?" He asks the crowd and they shout in agreement.

I surge forward; _if I never see my parents again because of him._ Wells grabs a hold of me, securing my hands in place. I glare back at him; whispering so only he can hear, "It's obvious words are getting through to these people. I think it's time we use physical force."

"Violence isn't the answer."

"Someone needs to knock him down a peg." I squirm in his hold." I vote it be me."

"Not happening spitfire." I look back at Bellamy, "He's not worth it."

"Copyright, bro."

"I can trust you if I let go?" I just shrug, all the energy I had moments ago, gone. He laughs, but releases me to continue his rant. "You think this is a game? Those aren't just are friends and parents up there. Their our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you, we won't survive on our own." He turns to Bellamy, "And besides, if it really is safe; how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people are already down here. Those people," He points to the sky. "Locked my people up."

"You're not even one of us." I sneer, igniting murmurs among the others.

Bellamy stiffens and I scoff at his discomfort, "They killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Locked my sister away, just for being born." His tone is bitter and he shifts his hard gaze to Wells, "Your father did that."

_The sins of the father, blah, blah blah._

"My father didn't write the laws."

"No. He enforced them. But not anymore. Not here." His voice grows in volume, "Here, there are no laws. Here we do whatever we want, whenever the hell we want."

"Whatever the hell we want!" Frog Eyes echoes and it's not long until the whole camp is chanting.

_Whatever the hell we want? Oh, yeah this is going to bite us in the ass._

"You don't have to like it Wells. You can even try to stop it, change it," he glances at me," even kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

I hold Bellamy's gaze, "Can I punch him now?"

"No." Even though Wells said no I can tell by the edge in his voice he too wants to deck the self-proclaimed leader.

Thunder rumbles and I point to the sky with wide eyes. "The universe agrees with me." Wells shakes his head smiling, taking my outstretched hand he leads me away from the idjits. "It's a sign."

He laughs, "It's not a sign."

As I'm dragged away I glance back at Bellamy who is watching us. With my free hand I point to the sky and mouth 'It's a sign'.

* * *

So, the thunder wasn't a sign that I should punch Bellamy, but a sign that it was going to rain. At least that is what Wells thinks. I believe it's raining now because I _didn't_ punch him. After much arguing about the sudden downpour we start to collect the rain water. Who knows how far the closest water source may be and when it will rain again. We'd only be able to survive three days at the most without water, so we're thinking ahead. Bellamy can say whatever he wants about Wells, but he's the one working to keep us alive.

"Why are you nice to me?"

I push my damp hair out of my eyes, "You're the only one here who doesn't get on my nerves. Well you do, but not as much as the rest."

From his stolid expression, I suspect my answer wasn't the one he was looking for. "But my father-"

"Doesn't define you. And you're not responsible for his actions." It's silent for few moments as we fill more buckets with water. "Ugh," I groan. "It's so obvious he's manipulating them and their too proud and angry to see through it."

Wells looks at me sympathetically, "You have someone up there."

I sigh and plop down on the ground, Wells mimics me. "Everyone. My parents. My friends. Their all up there." I wave in the general direction of the Ark. "And I'm down here." I glare at the people dancing in the rain, "With ninety eight idijits." I sputter as mud is shoved in my face. "What the hell Wells?"

"You had that look again." He laughs.

I wipe the mud from my eyes, "What look?"

"Like you're going to murder someone."

Shifting to face him, "Yeah. You." Grabbing a fist full of mud I shove it in his face, making sure to rub it around. "How does that taste Chancellor Junior?"

He rubs the back of his hand across his face and smiles. "Like war."


	2. Earth Skills

**Chapter Two**

_The nights are getting shorter_  
_ I don't know where to go_  
_ I am getting older_  
_ And it's starting to show_  
_ And ever since I left my mother_  
_ It's much harder to know_  
_ How to make my own life here_  
_ How to make my own home  
_

Mother &amp; Father - Broods

* * *

You won't guess what's happening? Wells and Murphy are fighting. Shocking I know. Who saw that coming? Not me. Honestly, why don't they just whip it out? Save us all the trouble. I roll my eyes as the two continue to deck it out; I would intervene but Wells said violence isn't the answer._ And,_ he didn't let me clock Bellamy so he's on his own. If yesterday proved anything I'm just background noise. But, while the rest of my peers have been screwing around (_figuratively_ and _literally_) I've put my time to good use. Using the limited supplies we have I managed to build some knives. I even made a cheap bow and currently working on the arrows. As I drag the blade against the wood I try to block out what's going on around me. Looking at the endless stretch of deep-blue sky I wonder what my parents are doing right now. Or Faye, Roland and Kai. Are they okay? Do they know we've been sent to the ground?

"You're dead!" Murphy snarls breaking me out of my train of thought. He jumps to his feet, wielding a knife.

_That's not what I made them for._ I stand abruptly, dropping my unfinished arrow and tightly clutch my knife. My muscles tense as I prepare to intervene, but Bellamy beats me to it.

"Wait." It's silent as we all watch him produce a knife and hold it out towards Wells. "Fair fight."

Bellamy tosses it near his feet and moves out of the way. Wells steps back from the object as if he's been burned. I step forward gaining his attention. He shakes his head and snatches up the knife. I raise an eyebrow as we lock eyes again, but he nods and I loosen my grip on the blade. They circle each other; Murphy fakes a lunge and laughs when he steps back. With a new found determination he strikes, but Murphy dodges and cuts his arm.

"This is for my father!" Murphy cries running at Wells, but he blocks the blow and forces Murphy around; locking his hands by his sides.

He raises his blade to Murphy's throat, "Drop it."

"Wells." An annoyingly familiar voice breaks through the clearing. "Let him go."

I roll my eyes at her judging tone; without hesitation Wells shoves Murphy to the ground. But it's not over for Murphy and he charges again while Wells back is turned.

**Earth tip #1: **Don't turn your back on a enemy

I intercept with my knife aimed at his neck and a stoic expression, "Back off." I can tell by his unnerving gaze he doesn't think I'll do it, neither do I. But as he goes to move forward I press the blade harder against his throat. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want him murder my only friend on earth either. When it seems he's cooled down I lower my arm and turn around fully prepared to finish the arrows for my bow.

"Enough Murphy." Bellamy shouts and I spin around to see him holding back the seething boy. And not just holding him back, like literally restraining him. My stomach feels heavy, like a load of bricks has just been deposited in my stomach. Would he? I mean would he really have? Would I have- I can't even finish the thought. Shaking my head I look down at my hand and the heaviness I feel is replaced with nausea. The underside of the blade is stained with a dark red- blood. Murphy's blood. What am I doing? This isn't who I am. I don't hurt people. I have a second chance and this is what I chose to do with it? I chance a glance at Murphy who's glaring at me over Bellamy's shoulder.

**Earth tip #2: **Don't make enemies

"Octavia!" Bellamy releases Murphy and gives him a warning look before rushing to his sister's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She winces as he supports her weight.

He turns to the group, noticing their empty handed. "Where's the food?" They're all share a silent look, their breathing heavy.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn says sitting on a log.

Bellamy warps his arm around Octavia, "What the hell happened out there?"

"We were attacked."

"Dun. Dun. Dun." I tease returning to my seat, not the least bit interested in where this conversation is going. I pick the arrow off the ground, fiddling it between my fingers. Should I finish it? Look at what happened with the knives.

"Attacked. By what?"

"Not what, who. It turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder."

"It's true." Blondie speaks out over the frightened murmurs, "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors. The good news is-"

"There's good news?" I can't help but interject, "We have no food and there are survivors who apparently aren't particularly fond of us."

Her face falls and her voice losses some of it's conviction, "We can survive, the radiation won't kill us."

I scoff, "No just the grounders."

Wells eyes travel over the returned, "Hey, where's the kid with the goggles?"

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Blondie looks down and her eyes widen at Wells' bare wrist, "Where's your wristband?" She grabs his arm inspecting it but he shrugs off her grip.

"Ask him." I defend pointing my arrow at Bellamy. He doesn't say anything, even when his sister gives him a questioning look.

Blondie's green eyes darken as she steps towards him, "How many?"

"Twenty four and counting." Murphy smirks smugly.

"You idiots." She breathes. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the earth is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take your wristbands off, you're not just killing them; you're killing us." _Nice speech, but she's severally underestimating their stupidity._

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged." _Again with the privileged! Doesn't he realize we're all on earth? Okay, we're all screwed._ "If they come down she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore. They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you are not criminals. You're fighters. Survivors. The grounders should be worried about us."

"Yeah!" The people holler, throwing their fists in the air.

_Oh yeah, I'm sure their shaking with fear. A bunch of teenagers, now that's scary. Morons. _Sucking it up I shout over the cheers, "Cut the crap!" I suppress a shiver of discomfort when nearly a hundred heads turn to me. Though I have to say I'm quite surprised they actually listened to me and stopped talking. "This isn't about privileged versus poor. You're not just punishing the council you'll be killing families and _children_, who've done nothing too you. This isn't justice; this is vengeance and you'll be no better than the people who sent us down here to die. Their blood will be on your hands." It's silent as they process my words, some even have the decency to look ashamed. Even Bellamy who always has a retort. Seconds tick by without anyone saying anything. Okay, I expected some kind of response not this painfully awkward silence. I feel heat rise to my cheeks; I'm such an idiot. I should have never opened my mouth. With little dignity I walk away, my stomach in knots. Wells and Blondie are right behind me. I stop walking and they walk into my back, turning around I face them. "Why are you following me?"

"We're going after Jasper." Blondie says as if it's obvious.

"We?" I gesture between us. "I told you not to go to Mount Weather. That it wasn't safe. Whatever happens to Jasper is on you."

"Lyra." I look to Wells who's eyes are pleading and the longer I hold his gaze the more I can feel my resistance waver. I sigh and rub my forehead, "I'm so going to regret this."

* * *

"When my father said they didn't leave us with anything he really meant it." Wells says rummaging through the supplies as we sit in the center of the dropship preparing for the hike.

"If our ancestors could live off the land, so can we." I blow the dust off my last arrow setting it down with the others, "It'll just take some elbow grease."

"You're pretty good at that." He nods to my creations, "Building stuff."

"Yeah," I smile. "We couldn't really afford anything other than the necessities, so my dad would build me toys with whatever we had lying around. Ironically, I had more fun building the toys than playing with them."

Wells clears his throat, "Uh, here." He holds out a quiver made from the remnants of the parachute. I look at it than to him and back; unsure of what to say. He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, "Consider it a thank you." My eyes sting with tears as he places in the quiver in my hands.

Smiling I run my hand along the material, "Thank you, Wells."

"You're welcome." I look in his eyes and laugh, throwing my arms around him. He jerks in surprise, but slowly wraps his arms around me. I squeeze him tightly before I pull back and admire my gift.

"Nice pack." Blondie climbs down from the second floor.

"He's more than just a pretty face," I say happily stuffing the arrows inside the quiver.

Wells blushes, "Yeah, seat belts and uh insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out Jasper-''

"Good," she cuts him off. "Give it to Lyra. You're not coming with us."

I shake my head, "The only reason I'm going on this hike is because of Wells. If he stays, so do I."

"Clarke," he stands up. "My ankles fine.''

"It's not your ankle Wells, it's you."

I rise to my feet and sling the quiver over my shoulder, "Can we save this for another time? Jasper's life is on the line. We don't have time for bickering. He's coming, end of story."

"This isn't any of your business." She glares at me and I just roll my eyes.

Wells steps in front of her blocking my view,"You came back for reinforcements. I'm going to help."

"Clarke, their right. We need them." An Asian kid interjects, "So far no one else has volunteered." I step back; where did he come from? Was he here the whole time?

"I'm sorry Monty, but you're not going either."

''Like hell I'm not!" Monty steps forward, "Jasper's my best friend."

"You're too important. You were raised on farm station and recruited by engineering."

I look to Wells, "So, he's freakishly smart?" He smiles at the ground.

"So," she shoots me another glare. "Food and communication." She touches Monty's head, "What's up here is going to save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark, I'll bring Jasper back." She turns to to Finn, "Hey, you're ready?" Where the hell did he come from? I glance around the room, is anyone else going pop up out of nowhere?

He scoffs, "I'm not going anywhere. And neither should any of you." He looks at us as if were crazy, "That spear was thrown with pin point accuracy from three hundred feet."

"What?!" I screech turning to Wells, "Did you forgot to mention that tiny detail?"

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"You didn't think it was-" I laugh, "Okay, you go. I'll stay." I pat his back and prepare to sit down, but he grabs my shoulder and pulls me back up.

"Lyra." Not the eyes again, that's just mean.

Crossing my arms I huff, "Fine."

"Spacewalker. What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer, you're really just a coward." I wince at her accusing tone.

"It's not an adventure, Clarke. It's a suicide mission." She shakes her head and motions us to follow her.

I offer Finn a smile as I exit the dropship, "See ya later, pretty boy."

He nods, "Be safe."

We hurry to catch up to Clarke who's heading towards Bellamy and Octavia, "You could've been killed." He scolds, patching up her injured leg.

Clarke steps in, "She would have been if jasper hadn't jumped in to pull her out."

"Are you guys leaving?" Octavia pulls down her pants, "I'm coming too."

Bellamy rises, holding out his hand, "No. Not again."

"He's right. Your leg would just slow us down. I'm here for you."

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asks.

"I hear you have a gun." He lifts up his shirt conforming her statement. "Good, follow me."

"And why would I do that?" He asks, his tone uninterested as she begins to walk away.

"Because," I walk backwards and smile condescendingly, "if you want to play leader, you can't just talk the talk. You have to walk the walk; prove you're willing to save one of your 'own.'" I air quote and wave bye to Octavia and follow after Clarke with Wells by my side.

"You do realize they're not just bullies, Clarke?" Wells whispers, even though Bellamy and Murphy are a few paces behind "They're dangerous criminals." I raise an eyebrow, and what are we?

"I'm counting on it."

"Really?" I agree with Wells. "Inviting mad men to our rescue mission was apart of the plan? This will benefit us how? An early grave."

She turns to me, "Then why did you convince Bellamy to tag along?"

"Better the devil you know." I run my hand along a bush filled with flowers, "And I didn't think he'd actually come." Clarke rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. Wells gives me a look and it occurs to me that it can't be easy for him to have his only friends to be at odds. Though Clarke hasn't been such a good friend, if you ask me. But I have been picking fights and it doesn't seem Clarke will be waving an olive branch anytime soon. So it's up to me to be the bigger person, bleh! "We're off to see the wizard," I hum and nudge Clarke.

She shakes her head, but sings along, "The wonderful wizard of OZ."

"Hey, hold up." Bellamy calls catching up and ending our musical, "What's the rush?" He waves the gun around carelessly, "You don't survive a spear through the heart."

I breathe deeply, "Save the gun for the grounders, will ya."

Clarke turns to him with narrowed eyes, "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart he would of died instantly. That means we don't have time to waste." She turns, but he grabs her elbow keeping her in place. Wells and I move in closer in case he tries to pull something.

"As soon as you take this wristband off we can go." He grins charmingly.

She wretches her arm back, "The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got it?"

"Brave princess."

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" Finn marches into the clearing. "You guys call this a rescue party? We gotta split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me."

I grab Wells' elbow and pull him towards me, "Mine." He laughs as I drag him away from dumb and dumber.

* * *

"How do we even now this is the right way?" Murphy drawls.

I scan the ground, my eyes skipping over rocks and damp patches as we search for clues.

"We don't, spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

"It's called cutting sign. Fourth year earth skills. He's good," Wells defends.

"You wanna keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn hushes them; approaching a bush he picks at a broken branch. He kneels down and frowns when he sees blood.

A wail echoes through the forest causing all of us to freeze, looking for the source of the sound.

"What the hell was that?"

I wet my lips, "Our executioner."

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Clarke advises following the moaning.

I reach behind my shoulder to grab one of my arrows from the sling Wells constructed; I'm not exactly sure how to use this thing. Holding my arms out for balance, I half shuffle, half skid down the slope; trying my best not to make any noise. I land at the bottom with a thud; mud squelching under my tattered boots.

"Jasper." Clarke's frightened whisper causes me to look up and I step back at the sight; bile rising in my throat. An unconscious Jasper is bound by his hands from a large tree; his chest covered in blood.

Bellamy tucks the gun back into his waistband, "What the hell is this?"

"What are we waiting for?" I drop my weapon on the ground and rush to help the injured boy. "Let's get him down." The ground collapses beneath my feet and my body drops.

"Lyra!" Wells shouts. I struggle to grab a hold of something before I hit the bottom when a strong hand grips my arm. As I dangle in midair I chance a look below me and instantly regret it. A bunch of sharp pointy sticks! I swallow feeling a panic attack starting.

"Hey!" A voice breaks through the fog, "Look at me."

"I can-n-n-t."

"Lyra! Look at me!" With much effort I look at my lifeline; Bellamy. He's kneeling at the edge, his grip painfully tight and the only thing keeping me from a certain death. "Focus on me. Only on me." I can feel his hand straining to hold my weight, but his eyes are determined and his jaw is set. He's doing all he can to keep me alive; so should I. Using my free hand I grab at the ground above me and dig my nails in. With a shuddering breath I try and plant them on the wall of the trap, it takes me a few tries but I finally have a secure hold.

"Pull her up." Clarke orders, "Pull her up." With the extra help from the others, we manage to pull me up.

My heart races as I sit on solid ground, "So would have rather been floated." They chuckle and roll their eyes at my childishness. Jasper! ''We need to get him down." I lurch to my feet, but my body wasn't ready for the sudden movement and Clarke steadies me.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks.

"My second day on earth and I almost died, but aside from that I'm great."

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Bellamy quips.

Clarke urges, "Let's get Jasper."

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines."

"Yeah, I'm with you." Wells offers.

Finn turns around, "No, stay with the girls. Keep an eye out for grounders. You," he points to Murphy. "Come with me."

"There's a poultice on his wound."

"What is that?" Bending down I pick up my bow and quiver. "Medicine?" Clarke nods.

"Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe whatever their trying to catch likes it's dinner breathing."

"Maybe what their trying to catch is us."

"No." I step forward being sure to avoid the big whole in the ground, "It's a warning. A show of force. Whoever they are, they want us to know that they aren't happy we're here."

Finn and Murphy work fast to free Jasper, cutting at the vines. Something rustles in the distance and I tense gripping my bow.

Murphy pauses, "What the hell was that?"

"Grounders?" Bellamy surveys the tree line; a growl vibrates through the forest and a large black animal stalks out from the bushes. As it paces towards us I try and recall what kind of animal they called it in school. A tiger, no tigers have stripes. Cheetah? No um- come on! A panther. Yes, a panther!

"Bellamy gun." Clarke yells and the cat roars in response; increasing it's speed. He reaches around to pull it from his pants, but he comes up empty handed.

My hands shake as I try to load my bow; I miss it several times before I can get it in. Okay, how hard can it be? Just common sense. Bending my elbow, I hold the string with my index, middle and ring fingers. Drawing the arrow back to my cheekbone, I focus on taking steady breaths. Gunshots ring out and I turn to see Wells with the gun, but only one shot hit the feline and injured it's leg. He fires again but it retreats into the bushes and circles us. It's quiet and I watch the movement of the bushes waiting for it to make it's next attack. It all happens in slow motion, the panther lunges with a roar and I relax my fingers and let go of the string. Please, please work. The air leaves my lungs when the arrow pierces the animals heart and falls dead at Bellamy's feet. Blood rushes to my face when they all look at me. Your welcome, now please stop staring at me. Catching Bellamy's eye and I try to make light of the situation, "We're even." A sharp shooting pain erupts along my arm, "Holy mother of god!" I look down at my arm, it's bleeding and missing bits of flesh.

Clarke grabs my wrist and inspects the wound, "I'll have to clean it, but for now-" She rips off a piece of her shirt and gently wraps it around my arm.

I hiss at the contact, "Thanks." I cradle my arm, is this going to scar?

* * *

Aside from the occasional groan from Jasper the trek back to camp is silent, the latest events replaying in our minds. Our second chance and we've already made enemies. How the hell did that happen? Earth skills never prepared us for this. The sun has set by the time we reach camp and my whole body is sore. Almost enough to make me forget about the pain in my arm, almost.

"They're back!" Someone shouts.

Monty greets us, "Is he-?"

"He's alive." Clarke assures, "I need boiled water and stripes of cloth for bandage." She holds back the flap of the dropship as the boys carry Jasper inside.

Bellamy lays the parachute on the ground and unrolls it revealing the large cat, "Who's hungry?" He shouts, the crowd cheers and high fives.

Clarke glares at Bellamy as he takes the credit for the kill, "Come on." I lightly touch her shoulder and guide her into the dropship, "Jasper's our priority right now."

She grins, "We?"

I roll my eyes, but don't answer and push her towards Jasper. I shift through the pile of stuff the Council was generous enough to pack for us and find some pots and rags. I hand one to Wells, "We'll be back with your water."

"But your arm?" She looks up from her position at Jasper's side.

"Can wait. Jasper needs your complete focus." She opens her mouth to argue but thinks better of it; I exit the pod strolling towards the basin where we stored the water from the storm. Using my uninjured arm I fill the container up and step back, waiting for Wells. We head over to an unoccupied fire, He places a wooden rack over the flames and we set down the pots. I collapse on one of the logs surrounding the pit, "How long?"

"About ten minutes." I nod and close my eyes, letting a memory surface.

_Swiping the globe, ''What's this one?'' I ask pointing to the outline of a large country._

_Dad squints, ''Let's see... that's Saudi Arabia.'' He rotates the sphere and points to a long, narrow country on the other side of the globe. ''What about this one?''_

_"Chile," I say confidently._

_"Really?" He pulls his shirt, "I think it feels pretty warm in here."_

_I roll my eyes, "Daddy, are you going to make that joke every time we play?''_

_He smiles and his eyes crinkle, "Every. Single. Time." He pulls me into his lap and I wrap my arms around his neck. "At least, until we're actually in Chile. Then it might get old."_

_"Dean," Mom warns from the kitchen; she doesn't like it when he makes jokes about going to earth._

_"What about the people?"_

_He cocks his head to the side, "What do you mean?''_

_"I want to see where all the people lived. Why aren't any apartments on the map?''_

_He ruffles my hair, ''I'm afraid we don't have anything that detailed. But people lived everywhere." He traces his finger along one of the squiggly lines. "They lived by the ocean, in the mountains, the dessert, along the rivers.'_

_"How come they didn't do anything when they knew the Cataclysm was coming?"_

_Mom walks over to join us on the coach and lays my feet on her lap. "It all happened very quickly. And there weren't many places on earth where people could hide from all that radiation. I think the Chinese were building a structure here." She points to a spot on the far right._

_"What about Mount Weather?" Dad asks._

_"That was in Virginia, right?"_

_I pout, not like being out of the loop. "What's Mount Weather?''_

_"Many years before the bombs, the United States government built a large underground bunker in case of nuclear war. The scenario seemed unlikely, but they had to protect the president- he was like their chancellor." Mom clarifies at my confused expression. ''But when the bombs finally fell no one made it there in time, not even the president.''_

_''How many people died? Like thousands."_

_They share a look, ''More like billions."_

"Lyra." Wells calls pulling me back from the past. "It's done." I nod and hold out my hands, he shakes his head but grabs them and pulls me up. His smile turns serious, "How's your arm?"

I shrug, "I'll live."

"You really should let Clarke look at it."

"And I will, when Jasper's in the clear."

He sighs but doesn't push it, ''Okay." Taking a rag he carefully lifts a pot off the rack and hands me it. ''Come on." He grabs the other one and walks back to the pod.

I hesitate scanning the night sky for the Ark, but can't find it. I bow my head, "Jasper's our top priority now." I remind myself. With a deep breath I take the water to Clarke.

* * *

"He's stable for now," Clarke informs the boys as we step out of the dropship; after she cleaned Jasper up she disinfected my wound and re-bandaged it.'' But without medicine-" She trails off catching sight of the kids around the fire removing their wristbands, "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way, I won't do it."

I clench my fists, even after all I said they still don't care. "You don't have to." I glare and tap Finn, "We got this." We push our way to the front and I reach for a stick of meat, but Murphy grabs my uninjured wrist.

"Not so fast spitfire." He taps my wristband twice, "This needs to come off." His eyes sweep over me and his tongue darts out to wet his lips, giving his words a double meaning.

My skin crawls. I feel Finn step closer flanking my side, his presence gives me the courage to continue. Smiling I pat Murphy's hand, "You wouldn't have food if it wasn't for me, John." Shaking him off I take two helpings, Finn takes two as well. As I turn to head back I catch Bellamy's watchful gaze and wink. "And that my friends is how it's done." I hand the food to Wells, sitting in the middle of him and Clarke. "To Jasper." I raise my stick in a toast, "May he have a speedy recovery." We clink our sticks together.

"To Jasper!"

* * *

**AN:** Okay, I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but in Season 2 should Lyra be captured by the Mountain Men or be left behind with Bellamy and Finn? I'll have a poll up tomorrow so you can vote. Also the flashback was a scene from the book. Also how would you feel if I let Wells live, I really dread having to kill him. I love him in the books, but if you think that will ruin the story I won't.


	3. Earth Kills

**Chapter Three**

_Hold my hand,_  
_ I can hear the ghosts calling_  
_ Help me stand,_  
_ Even if the sky is falling_  
_ And I want you to know,_  
_ I can't do it alone_  
_ Hold my hand, my hand, my hand_

Hold My Hand - The Fray

* * *

"Come on." I yell exasperated, throwing my hands in the air as I miss the mark yet again. "Why can't I hit the damn target?" A heavy sigh leaves my lungs as I sink to the ground and toss my bow aside, glaring at the fallen arrows. I place my head in my hands; today's the first day I felt well enough to shoot my bow again since injuring my arm. I couldn't sleep, much like the rest of the camp, so I thought I'd get some practice in. The next time we get attacked I want to be prepared and not rely on luck, but apparently that's all killing the panther was. Beginners luck.

Leaves crunch in the distance and seconds later a shadow looms over me. "How's the practicing going?"

"Excellent." I nod, removing my hands and stretching my legs out in front of me. "I think the Grounders will recruit me in no time."

Wells chuckles and bends down to pick up the bow. "Show me your form, maybe I can give you a few tips." Rising to my feet I stretch my hands above my head, working out the kinks. "First, we need to determine if your right or left eye dominant."

"How do I do that?"

"Stand up straight and look straight forward. Make a diamond shape with your hands, now look at the target. Raising your arms up, center the target in the small hole and bring your hands to your face while keeping the target centered. Close your left eye than your right. The eye that can see the target is your dominant."

I create a diamond with my hands, closing my right eye I can't find the mark, but when I close my left I can. "I'm right eye dominant." I conclude.

He nods, "Okay, that means you need to hold the bow in your left hand and draw with your right." He handles the bow, demonstrating the position. "Archery is all about consistency. Your form needs to be the same for each shot, while form isn't the same for everyone there are certain steps. Your feet should be shoulder width apart."

With a grin I lift a brow, "A few tips, huh?"

His brown eyes roll skyward, he hands me the bow, "Just do it."

I salute. "Sir, Yes, Sir!" Doing my best to mimic his stance I look to him for confirmation. He smiles offering the arrow and I nock it. With my eyes fixed on the target I wet my lips, slowly drawing back the string.

"Your grip is too tight," he touches my hand. "Relax, treat the bow as an extension of your arm." I take a few slow breathes to ground myself. "Chin up. Once you've locked your eyes on the target, don't move your head. Pull the string back and anchor yourself."

"Anchor?" I blink.

"Anchoring is the act of fixing the back end of the arrow to your head." He clarifies. "Aim above the target, when the arrow flies it moves downward." I move my arms higher, "Let the string your push your fingers away. When you release follow through and keep your bow arm up, let the drawing hand move back naturally."

With a deep breathe I let the string go and remain perfectly still as the arrow flies through the air. It hits below the X I carved on the tree, but I managed to hit the tree and that's what counts. In means I'm improving. My face breaks into a smile, "I'm getting there!"

"You are." Wells retrieves the arrow, "Try again." I keep in mind what he taught me as I aim the bow again, the arrow leaves with a whoosh hitting above the mark. It isn't until the fifth try that I hit the center. After a few more shots Wells suggests we head back. I nod and recover the arrow, loading it back into the sheath we head back towards camp. "I'm going to check in on Jasper, want to come?" He asks as we near the dropship.

Running a hand through my hair I glance at him from the side of my eye, "When did Clarke change her name to Jasper?" He just shakes his head climbing the ladder towards the awful groaning on the second floor; snickering I grip the bars ready to follow him.

''Can't he just die already?'' Someone says and people laugh.

Clenching my fists I turn away from the ladder, assuming the boy with a buzzcut wearing a shit eating grin is the one responsible for the the snide comment I stride towards him. I plaster on a smile when his honey colored eyes snap up to meet mine; his long eyelashes fan against his cheek as his blinks, dumbfounded. "Can you give us a minute?" I ask his friends. They share a look, wiggling their eyebrows and it takes all my self control not to roll my eyes at their obvious train of thought. _Yeah, we're totally going to do it while Jasper fights for his life upstairs. Idjits!_ Standing up they pat the boys' shoulder and exit the dropship.

When we're alone I crouch down to his height, "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Keep your trap shut about Jasper or I will put an arrow through you." I tap my bow to confirm my statement and he shrinks back, his face green.

His mouth opens and closes repeatedly, "I, uh, I'm, uh, sorry." He stutters.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. When Jasper gets better and he will get better, you will apologize. Yes?"

He swallows, "Yes?''

"Yes."

He nods rapidly. "Yes, yes." His hand skims over his head, "Just please don't kill me."

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. "And another thing."

"Oh, god!" He groans.

Pushing off the ground to my full five foot frame I smooth down my shirt. "You let everyone know Jaspers off limits, anyone tries anything they answer to me."

"But Bellamy-"

"I'll handle Bellamy." I wink.

He dry heaves, "I think I'm going to be sick." I shake my head amused and ascend the ladder; when I reach the top I take a seat on a crate near Monty setting my weapon on the floor.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. A sterile operating room, IV's, real doctors.''

"You're doing an incredible job." Wells reassures Clarke.

"I'd be doing an even better job," she snaps, "if I spent the past six months training at the hospital instead of confinement." My eyes narrow at the accusation, but I don't dwell on it. It's not any of my business.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

Clarke's silent until Jasper's groan's increase in volume. "Alright, you want to help? Hold him down." Clarke picks up a blade and holds it over the small fire she has burning.

Monty pales, "I'm not going to like this am I?" She doesn't answer, but starts to cut into Jasper's chest; his groans turn to screams as he begins to convulse violently. My stomach lurches at the sight and I have to look away, Monty abandons the wristbands he was working on to aid them.

"Hold him still." Clarke shouts, "I need to cut away the infected flesh." The seriousness of the situation has me feeling lightheaded and I mentally scold myself. _Come on Lyra! How do you expect to help anyone if you keep having a panic attack every time things get hard? How can you expect to survive? You need to get your shit together._

"Stop it!" Octavia shouts, dropping to her knees by Clarke. "You're killing him."

Finn looks at her sympathetically, "She's trying to save his life."

"She can't." Bellamy declares climbing out of the hatch.

Moving to my feet I calmly advance towards him and block his path. "Can you see the future?"

His eyebrows furrow and his forehead creases, but he answers none the less. "No?"

"Then shut your trap."

His expression darkens and he steps into my personal space; I cross my arms at his obvious form of intimidation. _I'm use to everyone being taller than me, okay? It's not working._ His voice is low, warning and I can feel his warm breath on my face as he speaks. "Watch it, trouble."

"Just back off, Bellamy." Wells says moving to stand by my side, but Bellamy doesn't acknowledge him.

I raise my chin defiantly; the others may have accepted him as their leader but I haven't. "_You_ watch it, Blake. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours. We both know it's the only thing you have going for you." Octavia snorts and Bellamy turns his glare in her direction. "We didn't drag him through miles of woods and get attacked by a panther just to let him die."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he breathes deeply before looking me dead in the eyes. "The kid's a goner. If you can't see that you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

As everyone grows silent I grow angry. Using all the force I have I shove Bellamy's chest and I know when he steps back it's because of shock, and not my strength. "Ah, now I see." I nod, opening my arms wide as it all becomes clear. "If you don't give 'Your People' what they want they'll stop following you. And you can't have that." Wells grips my elbow as I try to inch closer to Bellamy. "Can you? Their uncomfortable so we should kill Jasper? You and your followers act hardcore, but you're really nothing but a bunch of little bitches."

"I'm sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you," Clarke snaps cutting off my rant. "But this isn't The Ark, down here every life matters." Shaking Wells hold off I begin to pace; _this is a waste of time. We need to focus on saving Jasper._

"Take a look at him," Bellamy tells us motioning towards Jasper, "he's a lost cause."

I scoff, but don't stop pacing. "I see a lost cause, but it isn't Jasper." I feel his heated gaze on my back and I know I ticked him off, _good._

"Octavia, I spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts-"

I charge forward feeling the need to hit something again, but Wells grabs me around the waist before I can make contact. "Guts? I'll show you guts, yours."

"He's been like this for three days, if he's not better by tomorrow I'll kill him myself."

"Over my dead body, Blake." I thrash and Wells tightens his hold. I think about elbowing him in the gut, but decide against it.

He hisses in my ear, "Let it go." I slap his hands in response.

"Octavia, let's go." Bellamy orders moving to the ladder.

She doesn't budge, "I'm staying here." His composure drops for a second and my stomach clenches with guilt for the callous things I said. He catches me watching him and glares causing my guilt to evaporate. I stick my tongue out in response and he just rolls his eyes, descending the ladder.

"You can let me go now, he's gone."

"You're not going to go after him?" Wells asks.

"Nah," I slump in his hold. "I'll let him live another day." He releases me slowly and I roll my eyes.

"Power hungry, self-serving jackass." Monty says and I nod in agreement returning to my seat. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offence." He adds remembering Octavia is here, she shrugs wiping at Jasper's forehead with a cloth.

"Yeah, Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right." Everyone turns to Finn in disbelief.

I point to the door. "Get out!"

"Lyra-"

"No," shaking my head, "if you don't believe Jasper will get better you have no business here. The last thing he needs is negativity. This is officially a negativity free zone." I make a gesture with a sweep of my arm. Finn peers at Clarke, but she makes herself busy and won't meet his eyes. He searches Wells', Monty's and Octavia's faces, but they make no move to disagree with me. With a crestfallen expression he leaves.

* * *

"You need to be more careful. Bellamy's dangerous." Is the first thing out of Wells mouth when we're alone.

"And I'm unstable." I counter dismissively as we walk through camp. Jasper passed out from the pain a while ago and Octavia is watching him, apparently the two of them formed a bond when he saved her from the serpent. And Bellamy won't make a move on him if his sister is there so I felt it was safe to leave and stretch my legs a bit.

"Lyra."

"You know I'm starting to think you don't believe I could win against Bellamy."

"Your deflecting."

"It's scary how well you know me already." He grabs my elbow halting me, I sigh and grit my teeth. "Look. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll tolerate all this manhandling. I'm starting to see why Clarke dropped you as a friend." Wells just stares at me patiently waiting for an answer, not the slightest bit fazed by the low blow I dealt. It hits me than, _I'm acting like Clarke_. I shudder and return his gaze, "I appreciate the concern, I do. But someones got to stand up to Bellamy, he's going to get us all killed." I swallow hard and force the next words out, "Our parents."

"You can't hit everyone you have a problem with." He says after a minute of silence.

Smiling, I cross my arms. "No, my arm would get tired."

"That wouldn't stop you from trying."

"It wouldn't even slow her down." Clarke grins, strolling towards us with Finn shadowing her.

"You're mad?" Finn asks, gazing at the blonde with a wry expression.

Clarke shakes her head fiddling with the plant the grounders used on Jasper. "I'm not mad."

"I'm mad." I interject; Finn turns to me with sad eyes and I shrug.

"You wanna think Jasper's a lost cause, go ahead. You're wrong."

"I hope I am."

"Whatever this stuff is," she holds the plant out to Finn, changing the subject. "It has to have antibiotic properties."

"Let me take a look." Wells offers holding his hand out to her. "And before you refuse my help," he adds sensing her reaction, "remember who aced botany and earth skills." She frowns, but hands him the plant.

"The grounders used it as a poultice, but I'm thinking a tea might be more effective if we find out what it is."

"I know what it is, seaweed. Look the root structure." Wells points out.

"There must be a water source near by." Finn says.

"Yeah. It would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks, the water would probably more red than green."

Grabbing the seaweed from Wells I stare at it, holding up to the sun, "You can tell all that by just looking at it?" I wave it front of his face and he moves my hand away.

"I know just the place." Finn informs.

"Alright let's go."

"What? No thank you?" I glare at their retreating backs.

"Hey," Wells shouts after the pair and they pause. "I know what this stuff looks like do you?"

I hang my head in defeat, "Great, another roadtrip."

* * *

"You know you should really rethink this whole hating me thing. It's not just the grounders, we're surrounded by criminals, we need each other. We're gonna be friends again."

"You got my dad killed, not possible."

Clarke's tone is frigid but it's her words that stop me dead resulting in me almost walking into a tree. _Wells got Clarke's dad killed? No. I don't believe it. _He glances over at me with worried eyes and I shake my head singling I'm okay and we'll talk later.

"This is earth Clarke, anythings possible." The blonde doesn't respond, putting as much distance between the two of them as she can.

"I'd let it go." Finn advises moving to catch up with her.

"I've known Clarke her whole life, better than you ever will so I'll decide when to let it go."

"Yeah, I can tell you guys are close."

I break out of my stupor and grab Finn's arm, "Their friendship is none of your concern, so just back off." He stumbles, startled by the sudden contact and bangs his foot on something that sounds strangely like metal. The odd sound stops us all in our tracks.

"What is it?" Clarke asks backtracking, curiosity lining her voice. Finn bends down to brush away the dirt and I help him, it's big and red, together we mange to pry it open.

"It's an automobile." Wells confirms in awe.

"Come on guys, this things been here a hundred years alright it can wait. Jasper can't." With one last look at the relic I follow after Clarke wondering how she knows where she's going when everything in the forest looks exactly the same.

* * *

"So what does this seaweed look like?" Clarke asks when we reach the water source.

"Like that." He points to the red stuff floating in the river. ''That thing that bite Octavia, how big...how big was it?" Wells stutters and I swallow a laugh before it can escape.

"Big. We could rig this into some kind of net," Finn unstraps his pack. "Find something to lower it into the water."

I observe Clarke, "The waters shallow we can just grab it and get out." She nods and hands me her pack but I shake my head, "If by chance the snake is in there it would be better if it got me and not the only person on the ground with medical training." I drop my belongings on the ground and wade into the water grabbing as much seaweed as I can carry. The water is colder than I expect and my skin prickles; water was too scarce on the Ark and this was the first time I have ever felt my entire body submerged.

"Or we could just do that." Finn quips.

As I come out of the water a flock of birds flies over us and we duck to avoid being hit. "Lets get out of here." Wells says. I hand Clarke the seaweed and she stuffs it in her pack. A horn goes off in the distance, _that can't be a good sign._

"Grounders?"

"Could be a war cry."

"Or a warning."

"Who cares." I grab my bow and quiver, "Let's high tail it out of here." The sky darkens and I'm the first to notice the yellow fog swirling our way, "Run."

"What the hell is that?" Finn asks.

I push him forward and pull at Clarke and Wells repeating, "Run." Running as fast as we can we make it to the car we found earlier, Finn opens the door ushering us in before entering himself.

"It's getting inside."

"Seal off any openings."

The awful smell makes me cough and I work quickly to board up any holes I find. When the coast is clear the exhaustion finally sets in and I collapse beside Wells. _I'm out of shape_. With the grounders and acid fog I might actually have to start exercising if I want to stay alive. I groan, "What's next flying monkeys?"

* * *

Finn wipes at the window to get a better view. "It's still out there." He confirms.

"Look we should just make a run for it. Jasper can't wait much longer."

"Clarke that's suicide." I shift around trying to ease the cramping beginning in my legs.

"Lyra's right, us dying in a could of acid fog isn't going to help Jasper." She cross her arms and scowls. "Look at what I found." Finn holds up a gray flask.

"Is that?"

"Booze." He sits beside Clarke, popping the lid he lifts it to his mouth.

"Woah, careful. Finn it could be-"

He coughs. "Whiskey, I think. Better than moonshine on Agro station."

"Gimme." I hold out my hand and Finn hands me the bottle, I take a small sip than a larger one. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I offer it to Wells.

He looks at me with disbelief, "Alcohol is toxic." My brow creases at his harsh tone.

"This is earth, everythings toxic." Finn defends, "Besides it's a time earned rite of passage."

"Well I pass."

Clarke snatches the bottle from my hand, sending Wells a glare. "Far be it for me to stand in the way of tradition."

I smile at the blonde and cheer her on. "Go Clarke."

* * *

Clarke knocks back more whiskey and I pout, we've been sitting in an uncomfortable silence and she's hogging the bottle. "It's been hours, Jasper-"

"Jasper is in good hands." Finn cuts her off. "Octavia will take care of him."

"While we're on the subject. Why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper to _not_ die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer. I can be fun." She points to herself. "Yeah, you think I'm fun?" She inquires, "Right?"

Finn nods, amused. "Yeah, among other things."

"You're fun." Wells declares loudly and we all turn to him, he rubs the back of his neck. "You remember that time-"

"Remember that time you betrayed me and got my father executed? Yeah, I remember." She takes a long swig, "Where were we? Fun."

"Yeah." I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on top of them. I regret cheering her on now, she's a mean drunk.

"But since you brought it up and I didn't because I don't want to talk about it. What were you thinking?" Finn and I exchange a apprehensive look.

"I made a mistake, Clarke."

She scoffs and mimics him, "I made a mistake, Clarke. Not good enough." She sits up, "You know I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy, tell him everything so he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he'd always wanted."

"What do want me to say?" He shouts and I flinch, burying my head.

"I want an explanation."

"I can't give you one. I thought I could trust him."

"Well I thought I could trust my best friend. Guess we were both wrong."

"I'm still your friend." He states.

"No, you're not." Clarke fiddles with the flask, "You know if you were my friend you would walk out into that fog and never come back."

"Okay, let's just take it easy." Finn says looking between the two of them.

She narrows her eyes, "I have no idea how to do that." I pry the bottle from Clarke's fingers and shake it, finding it fairly empty. Before I can take a sip Wells steals it away, sniffing it he eventually takes a sip.

"So are we having fun yet?"

* * *

Clarke pokes her head out, "The fogs cleared. Come on." I reach out my hand and she helps me out of the van, slipping my quiver over my shoulder I stretch out my limbs. "Let's go, Jasper's waiting."

She doesn't wait for us and sets out through the woods, _what is she the energizer bunny? _I sprint to catch up with her. I wish I could say it was because I wanted to get back to Jasper as soon as possible, but in truth I wasn't sure how to comfort Wells. I'm as loyal as they come, but when it comes to comforting others I fail. I never know what to say to cheer people up, it's like my mind goes blank. I feel Clarke's gaze and turn to answer it.

"Thank you," she replies, "for coming along."

Nonchalantly I lift a shoulder and smile,"I had nothing better to do." She smiles sadly at the ground and I drum my fingers against my leg wondering what else to say. Last night was pretty intense, she's probably blaming herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. "I don't." I remark, remembering something she said when we waited out the fog. Clarke looks at me quizzically and I clarify, "I don't think it's a bad thing that you want to save Jasper. I actually think it's pretty remarkable. Don't get me wrong I still think you're a downer-" I trail off playfully and she bumps her shoulder against mine.

"Well, you have anger issues."

"That is true, but having compassion in a cruel world is strength not weakness and don't let the idjits tell you different." She stops walking and I pause to look at her, fearing I made it worse. _I should of just left it alone._

"Thank you."

I nod, relief washing over me. "Your welcome." Wells brushes past us taking the lead and I glance at Clarke one more time before following after him. "Hey. What's wrong?" He scoffs, "Okay, dumb question. How about this one? Who are you protecting?"

"What-t-t?" He stutters, caught off guard.

"Who else knew about Clarke's dad and why are you so hell-bent on protecting them?"

He squares his shoulders and compose his face, "I'm protecting Clarke."

"Don't deflect," I poke his chest, "that's my thing. Who are you protecting,_ indirectly_?" I air quote.

Sighing he glances behind us. "You can't tell Clarke."

"Okay."

"Promise me." He stresses, brown eyes burning a hole in me.

"I promise I won't tell Clarke."

Silently he stares forward before his voice drops several octaves, "It was her mom."

For some reason I find this easier to believe than Wells betraying Clarke. "Don't you think she deserves to know the truth?"

"It would destroy her."

"And thinking her best friend betrayed her didn't? I'm not going to say anything, but secrets never stay secrets for long. Beside an adult should take responsibility for their actions, not let a kid take the heat." Wells hand finds my shoulder and rubs it gently, I'm suppose to be the one comforting him and he ends comforting me. _Ugh, what is wrong with me?_ "You're a good friend, Wells." He opens his mouth to reply but a shrill scream sounds in the distance and my hands tense around my bow.

"What is what?" asks Clarke as more screams pierce the air.

Pulling out an arrow I announce, "I'll check it out. You two get back to Jasper." With a nod her and Finn head back to the dropship. Nocking my weapon I glance at Wells, "Coming?"

"As if I'd let you go alone."

"Aren't you valiant?" I tease following the direction I think the screams came from.

"Shh." He shushes me and I roll my eyes. "It would be wise not to alert our presence, it could be a grounder." Knowing he has a point I remain silent and try to keep my footsteps as quiet as possible.

We amble into a clearing and I relax my muscles, "It's just Bellamy."

"Lyra?" Wells gives me an unreadable look, tilting his head.

I peer again at Bellamy and notice that there's a body on the ground; my heart pounds and I close my eyes. Swallowing I hand my bow and quiver to Wells, "Go back to camp and get the parachute we used to carry the panther. Bring Finn and Miller." I feel him hesitate, "I'm safe with Bellamy. Go." He sighs, but hoists my sheath over his shoulder. When I'm sure he's gone I approach Bellamy, when I'm by his side I realize I was wrong. The person's not dead, "He got caught in the acid fog." Half his face and his entire neck was bloody and raw, his eyes were unnaturally green and I doubted he could see properly if at all.

"Charlotte found him. I sent her back to camp."

"P-please, k-k-kill me." The boy begs.

Shakily I kneel by Bellamy using his shoulder for stability, by the tenseness in them I assume this boy is his friend. I examine his face and by his locked jaw I can tell he won't be able to put him out of his misery. Whispering, "What's his name?"

"Atom." I wet my lips and carefully remove the knife from Bellamy's hand; this is for the best. It's a mercy kill.

He bares his neck to me, "Please!" With steady hands I place the blade at his throat, but can't deliver the kill stroke.

A large, warm hand encompasses mine," Together?"

Tears begin to spill from my eyes. I try to save him from having to kill his friend and I can't even do that right. Why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I be as strong as I pretend to be? Anyone can be strong when yielding a weapon, but that's not strength that's arrogance. I'm no better than the people I insult. I'm a hypocrite. I force myself to look Bellamy in the eyes, but his gaze isn't hateful like I expected, he's just as scared as me.

"Together." With a deep breathe I recite the song my mom use to sing to me, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open, the sun will rise." Drawing strength from Bellamy I thrust the knife into Atom's jugular vein, his body jerks as blood gushes from the wound. I continue to sing as his breathing gets shallower. "Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is a place where I love you." Atom's eyes flutter close and Bellamy bows his head. "May we meet again."

* * *

It isn't long before Wells returns with Finn and Miller in tow and we head back to camp, Bellamy and I lead side by side. The air is heavy and I zone out most of the trip, it isn't until someone shouts our arrival that I regain focus. Wells comes forward and squeezes my shoulder reassuringly, "I'll get the grave dug." He informs Bellamy who nods solemnly and I watch him retreat to the cemetery. Under different circumstances I would have offered to help, but I'm finding it hard to hold myself upright at the moment. Atom's blood still stains my hands and all I want to do is scrub them until their raw.

Octavia maneuvers through the crowd to the front and smiles. "Your back. I worried you got caught in the fog." Her eyes travel to the make shift stretcher where Atom's body is concealed, she steps forward.

"Octavia." Bellamy tries blocking her path, his voice is strained and I wonder why he's so worried about her reaction. "Just stay there, please. Just stay back."

"Bell, stop." She swats his hands, ignoring his pleas she kneels by the cot and peels back the cover. Horrified gasps fill the camp, "Atom."

"There was nothing I could do."

"Don't." Distraught she raises a hand, tears covering her cheeks.

I don't understand what's going on, but I can't help but feel the need to defend Bellamy, "He got caught in the fog." She looks at me with watery eyes and pain seizes my chest knowing I'm the one responsible for the heartbreak she's feeling. She looks upon Atom once more and recovers his face.

"O."

Octavia shrugs off Bellamy's efforts to console her, "Just don't."

He watches her disappear into the dropship before he catches sight of Murphy, "Lose anyone here?"

"None."

"Jasper?"

"Still breathing, barely. I tired to take him out, but your psycho little sister-"

Air rushes past me as Bellamy shoves Murphy forcefully. "My what?" He bellows grabbing the younger boy by the collar, getting in his face. "My what?" Taking a step back I hug myself recalling Wells warning.

"Your little sister." Murphy affirms shoving Bellamy's grip off easily, not the least bit frightened.

"Yeah, that's right." He nods, "My little sister. Anything else you want to say about her?"

The entire camp holds it's breath as they stare each other down, "Nothing, sorry." Murphy says half heartedly and Bellamy doesn't look impressed. Exhaling, he turns away but falters noticing all the eyes on him.

"Take Atom's body to the cemetery and help Wells bury him." I say to Miller and Mcbege who look at me quizzically, sighing I glance at Bellamy for assistance.

"You heard her," he barks, "get him out of here." They snap to attention and heft Atom's body up, carrying it towards the cemetery. Bellamy gives me a nod and enters his tent.

* * *

**AN:** It was so hard writing this chapter and I felt like I do more with it, I just couldn't put it into words. So, I'm sorry if it's terrible. Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story PM me. Don't forget the poll on my profile.


	4. Murphy's Law

**Chapter Four**

_It's been a long day without you my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We've come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I you again_  
_When I see you again_

See You Again - Wiz Khalifa

* * *

It's been a week since Wells was attacked by a grounder while he was keeping watch and left in critical condition. Bellamy found him and brought him straight to Clarke. She managed to stop the bleeding, but his wound got infected and he slipped into a coma. I haven't left the dropship since. I now know how Monty must have felt when Jasper was recovering, useless. I want to do something, anything. My hands itch to be put to work, but it's a waiting game. And I _hate_ waiting.

Finn sits down by Clarke who's checking Wells' vitals. "I got you something." He moves his hands around dramatically before producing a pencil.

She snatches it from him, turning it over and over in her hands. "Where did you get this?"

"The arts supply store." He grins.

A shadow passes over her face and her smile dims, "You know when we were kids Wells was always giving me ink, charcoal. Just anything I could draw with." Her hands tighten around the pencil. "I found out later he was trading his own stuff to give it to me. He didn't want me to know that either." She scoffs, wiping away the tears staining her cheek. "He let me hate him so I wouldn't hate my mother."

"I know."

Clarke turns to me with bloodshot eyes, "You-"

"Yeah." I sigh, looking at my lap. "But, to be fair he didn't tell me I figured it."

"My mother _killed_ my father." Her voice is strangled as she admits the painful truth and I know even if I had words of comfort they wouldn't do any good. What would I say, what could I say? The hollow, heavy feeling of uselessness returns, moving through me like oil. Thick and black seeping into my blood, settling deep within my bones and I shutter. "I just... I just wish there was something I could do." She sniffles, "To let her know that I know. To make her feel what I'm feeling."

"The only way you could do that is if you took off your wristband." Her green eyes widen and she jumps to her feet. I quickly intercept her before she makes it to the hatch. "Clarke, I was kidding. Don't do this."

"Get out of my way."

Squaring my shoulders I meet her glare with one of my own, "If you do this it will lessen the chances of the Ark coming down, do you really want to risk hundreds of lives just to spite your mom? Don't do something that will have permanent consequences on a temporary feeling."

Her face flushes and she locks her jaw, "I don't have to take orders from you."

She moves to the left and I grab her upper arm roughly, my nails digging into her skin. "If you do this." I warn looking up at her, "I will never forgive you." She either doesn't believe me or doesn't care because she yanks her arm back, giving me one last glare before climbing down the ladder to the lower level where Monty is working on the wristbands.

Finn stands and brushes the hair from his eyes, "I'll talk to her." He eases down the ladder gripping the handle bars.

"We both know once Clarke has made up her mind there's no changing it."

He pauses and shoots me a sly grin, "Remind you of anyone?"

"Cute." I reply closing the latch on him. Clasping my head in frustration, a yell bubbles up in my throat and I force it back down, but I can feel it simmering under my skin just waiting to come out. "Idjits!" I sink to the floor beside Wells, shaking my head. "You _need_ to wake up. There's no way I'll survive this place without you."

* * *

My eyes spring open when I feel someone shake my shoulder, "Back off!" I shout holding my hands out karate style. The sound of chuckling brings me to my senses and I hold a hand over my pounding heart, glaring at the youngest Blake. "Glad I could be of amusement."

"You have to come with me."

I rub my eyes, "Where?"

"To Bellamy's tent."

"Why?"

"It's about Wells."

I'm instantly on my feet at the mention of his name. "You tell your brother that my promise to show him his guts still stands." She rolls her eyes, reaching for my wrist and I sidestep her. "Nah ah, only Wells is permitted to do that."

Octavia takes a deep breath, running a hand through her dark hair. "Lyra, just come with me please."

"Okay."

My eyes widen when we come out of the dropship; the camp has transformed dramatically since the last time I've seen it. Everyone is hard at work and I feel ashamed for not pulling my weight. Maybe I'll tag along on the next hunting party, help bring home some dinner. And then it hits me like a slap to the face, this is home now. I don't have time to dwell on it because Octavia is holding the flap open for me. I duck inside and the occupants stop talking on a dime. I look at her and she nods for me to go ahead. The farther I move into the tent the thicker the air feels. It thrums with tension, like one wrong move would set the place ablaze. "Bellamy, Jasper." I greet ignoring Clarke. "So," I drawl out the o and cross my arms. "What's the_ big_ emergency?" They gaze at me wearily than at each other, communicating silently. I tap my foot, impatiently. "Well?"

Octavia picks up a knife from the table and hands it to me. "We found this knife at the sight where Wells was attacked."

"It was made from metal from the dropship." Bellamy adds, watching me closely.

I nod placing the knife back down on the table, letting my elbows rest upon it as the pieces fit together. "It wasn't a grounder."

"You don't sound surprised."

"If a grounder attacked Wells he'd be dead. Right?" Bellamy's brow creases, mulling over my words.

Jasper's eyes widen darting between the two of us, "What do you mean?"

"Who else knows about this?"

Octavia shakes her head, "No one. We brought it straight here."

"So there's a murder in the camp?" Jasper asks.

"There's more than one murder in this camp. This isn't news." Bellamy dismisses and gestures to the knife. "We need to keep it quiet."

Clarke of course doesn't agree, snatching the knife she moves to leave but Bellamy holds up his hands blocking her path. "Get out of my way, Bellamy."

"Clarke," he speaks slowly, his voice steady. "Be smart about this. Look at all we achieved, the walls, the patrol. Like it or not thinking the grounders attacked Wells is good for us."

She scoffs, "Good for you, you mean. What keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

"Yeah, _that's it_. It's good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall."

I can't believe I'm going to say this. I actually feel a little nauseous just thinking about it. "He's right." They both turn to me and I don't know who's surprised more, Bellamy or Clarke. "Until Wells wakes up we don't know who attacked him. It will only cause unrest and that's the last thing we need if we're going to be going up against the grounders."

"And besides what are you going to do walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know you knife that is."

She smirks and I find it doesn't suit her. "Oh, really." She holds up the blade for Bellamy to see, "JM. John Murphy. The people have the right to know." She brushes past him, out of the tent.

I follow after, a knot rooting in my stomach. "Clarke, Clarke." I grab her wrist, "This is a bad idea, please just wait for Wells to wake up. We can handle it then."

"Wells isn't waking up, Lyra." She alleges, shoving me away from her forcefully. I trip over my feet, almost falling on my butt when Bellamy and Octavia grab my upper arms, steadying me.

"You son of a bitch." Clarkes' scream pulls our attention to the scene currently unfolding.

Murphy chuckles, "Woah, what's your problem?"

"Recognize this." She holds up the incriminating object.

"It's my knife, where did you find it?" His brows furrow and he moves to grab it, but she yanks it back.

"Where you dropped it after you attacked Wells." Her words cause everyone to stop what their doing and stare.

"Where I what?" His eyes flit around the forming crowd, accusation showing on the majority of their faces. "The grounders attacked Wells not me."

"I know what you did and your going to pay for it." Clarke threatens.

"Oh really? Bellamy, you really believe this crap?"

I too look to Bellamy but he doesn't respond. "Shut this down," I urge. "Now before it gets out of control." He spares me a glance, but doesn't heed my words.

"You threatened to kill him we all heard you. You hate Wells-"

"Plenty of people hate him. His father is the Chancellor that locked us up." He has a point, anyone of us could've attacked him. We all had motive.

"Yeah, but you were the only one who got into a knife fight with him." She counters.

"And I didn't kill him then."

I step forward, "Clarke enough. He didn't do it."

She looks at me with disbelief, "Out of everyone I'd expected you to be on my side."

"You tried to kill Jasper, too." Octavia speaks up and I shoot her a glare, she shrugs. My pulse rises and my skin feels hot, the scream tickling at my throat. _Am I the only one with a functioning brain?_

"What?" Jasper pales.

Murphy surveys the crowd, his eyes resting on me. "How do we know it wasn't spitfire?" He accuses trying to shift the blame and I raise an eyebrow. _Really, you little fuck? I'm the only one defending you._ "Getting all cozy with him so he would let his guard down. No one would expect it." The crowd looks between the two of us, now unsure.

"It wasn't her." Bellamy defends and everyone's eyes move back to Murphy, who wears a betrayed expression.

He approaches him, "Bellamy, look I'm telling you man I didn't do this."

"They found your knife where I found his body."

"Is this the kind of society we want?" Clarke asks the crowd, "You say there should be no rules, does that mean we can harm each other without punishment?"

"I told you I didn't do it."

"I say we float him." A boy calls out and others shout their agreement.

"Fuck no." I snap, "No ones floating anyone. We're not on the Ark, we don't need to float people to solve our problems, we can do things differently here."

"Why not? He deserves it. It's justice."

"Revenge is not justice."

"You're one to talk." I accuse Clarke. "Or did you forget what you did to your mom this morning?" She has the decency to look ashamed.

"It is justice. Float him." The boy yells, encouraging the others to join in. "Float him, float him float him!" Murphy tries to make a fun for it, but someone trips him. People surround him from every side, throwing punches and kicks, beating the living daylights out of him. Murphy is kicked down a hill where he is bound and gagged. Someone throws a rope around a tree branch, tying the other end around his neck and stringing him up, placing a crate under his feet.

"Get off of him." Clarke tries to move through the mob. Octavia moves to intervene also, but Bellamy grabs her wrist and shoves her towards me.

"You can stop this," Clarke begs him, "they'll listen to you."

"Bellamy you should do it." A delinquent cheers. "Bell-a-my, Bell-a-my."

"Bellamy, don't do this. Bellamy." He looks conflicted, but as the chanting continues he makes up his mind and kicks the crate out from under Murphy. The crowd goes wild at the horrible sight.

Bellamy turns away from the boy he just sentenced to die and Clarke shoves his chest. "What did you do?"

"This is on you, princess. You should of kept your mouth shut."

I roll my eyes, grabbing the knife that started all this chaos and maneuver through the crowd to the tree Murphy dangles from. I gaze up at it and suck in a deep breath, sticking the knife in my mouth I climb the tree. I make it to the branch where the string is and begin cutting through it. Finn appears, his eyes widen and he rushes to help but a boy unsheathes a knife blocking him.

"Just stop it, stop it. Murphy didn't attack Wells. I did." A little girl yells making everyone whip around in shock and I finally mange to cut the rope restricting Murphy, he falls to the ground.

* * *

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy." Murphy demands, his footsteps sound like thunder as he paces outside the tent.

Bellamy stands with his hands on his hips and a crestfallen expression, "Why Charlotte?"

"I was just trying to slay my demons like you told me."

"I think he was speaking metaphorically." I say the same time Clarke says, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"She misunderstood me." He defends, "Charlotte that's not what I meant."

"Bring the girl out now!"

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte pleads her eyes welling with tears.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy addresses us and when we offer no solution he scoffs. "Now you stay quiet."

"Those are your boys out there." Finn counters.

"This is not my fault, if she," he glares at Clarke, "listened to me those idiots would still be building the wall."

"Enough," I snap, the day's events taking it's toll on my nerves. "It doesn't matter who's to blame, we need to think of something and fast."

"You want to build a society princess?" Murphy taunts his voice growing louder. "Let's build a society, bring her out!"

"No, please Bellamy."

He bends down, squeezing her shoulders. "Look Charlotte, it's going to be okay. Stay with them." He looks to Clarke and Finn, "Lyra, come with me." I glance back at Charlotte giving what I hope is a reassuring smile and follow him out of the tent, Murphy is quick to approach us.

"Well, well, look who decided to join us." He sneers.

"Dial it down and back off."

"Or what? You'll hang me?"

"I was just giving the people what they wanted." Bellamy says, trying to play it off and I smack his arm.

"Yeah," Murphy purses his lips and nods, "that's a good idea."

"No, it's not. Murphy, please just calm down."

"I am calm."

"This is you calm?"

He rolls his eyes and addresses the audience, "Who here wants to see the real culprit hung up? All in favor?" Four people raise their hands and his expression darkens. "I see. So it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch," he points to the tent, "confesses you want to let her walk? Cowards. All of you." With clenched fists he starts to pace.

"Hey, Murphy. Murphy." Bellamy yells, gaining his attention. "It's over."

He glares, but holds up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say boss."

Bellamy turns to leave but Murphy grabs a log of wood and hits him over the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Bellamy." Octavia cries.

Murphy moves towards the tent and I intercept, "Please." I breathe out; a last ditch effort.

He grips me hard by the shoulders ,bringing his face close to mine and I wince. "Because you were the only one to defend me I won't wreck your pretty little face." He tosses me to the floor and I land painfully on my arm. Groaning, I roll over onto my back.

"Come on, let's get the girl." Murphy ducks inside the tent, "Charlotte, Charlotte. I know you can hear me and when I find you your going to pay." He calls and I smile knowing she escaped his clutches.

* * *

Bellamy charges out of his tent like a whirlwind, startled; I fall off the log I was sitting on. He pauses, his brown eyes landing on me, "What are you doing on the ground?"

"A little help would be nice." I huff and he reaches out his hand, easily pulling me to my feet. I quickly move out of his hold, the contact bringing back the memory of Atom. "Charlotte's with Clarke and Finn, Murphy went after them, but I think I know where they took her." I say in one breath and end up chocking on air.

"Show me."

"You got that?"

He claps his hands, "Lyra focus."

Nodding, "Yes, Charlotte. Okay. Follow me, this way." I sprint out the gate with him on my heels and I hope I can retrace the route to the car correctly. The sun is beginning to set so I don't have much time. _Who knows maybe we're already too late. Stop it! Clarke and Finn are smart, they won't let anything happen to Charlotte._ I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't see the tree root and up tripping over it, eating a face full of dirt.

"It seems you and gravity aren't on good terms."

"No shit." I gag and wipe at my face, when my vision clears I break into a smile. Jumping to my feet I feel around for the hatch to open the automobile, unlocking it I poke my head inside. It's empty. "They're not here."

"Let's keep looking." I slam the door with a little more force than necessary and follow after Bellamy. He keeps two steps ahead of me the entire time and doesn't turn back once to make sure I'm still there. His shoulders are tense and he walks with purpose. I gnaw my lip, debating if it would be wise or not to break the silence. On the Ark there was always something making noise and I've been having a hard time adjusting to the change.

"Why did you defend me earlier?"

"Atom." Is all he says and I don't open my mouth again until I see a tiny shadow. Touching his shoulder, "There." He silently moves forward grabbing her by the waist and she screams.

I flinch, "Girl, do you have a set of pipes."

"Charlotte, Charlotte." Bellamy covers her mouth muffling her cries. "Shhh." She continues to struggle in his hold.

"Charlotte, where are you?" Murphy's voice echoes through out the forest. "You can't hide forever. Come out, we won't hurt you."

I glare in the direction I think it came from, "I should've let the asshole hang."

"Yeah, you should of."

My head snaps towards Bellamy and I take a step forward, eyes narrowed. "You really want to play the blame game with me? You let them string him up even though you knew he was innocent."

"We don't have time for this." He knocks his shoulder against mine brushing past me, dragging Charlotte with him.

She squirms and digs her feet into the ground, "Let me go."

"I'm trying to help you." He whispers to her, but she shakes her head.

"I'm not your sister. Just stop helping me." She manages to escape his grip and runs in the opposite direction, "I'm over here." She yells and Bellamy yanks her back.

"Hey, are you trying to get us all killed?"

My hand grazes his shoulder, "Go. I'll distract them." They both turn and look at me like I'm crazy, "Look it will work. Just go."

"They'll kill you."

"Maybe."

He levels me with a piercing stare, "Lyra-"

"Bellamy, be smart about this. We're running out of time."

"No!" Charlotte cries, her blue eyes wide with tears. "I'm the one they want. I'm over here, I'm over here. Murphy." She shouts.

I roll my eyes, "Maybe we should just knock her out." He shoots me a glare, hoisting her over his shoulder and begins running. We try and put as much distance between us and Murphy, but soon we reach a cliff.

He places Charlotte down, "Damn it."

"Great job. You lead us to a dead end."

"Would you shut up?" He shouts.

The bushes rustle and Murphy and his pose step out, when his eyes land on us he smirks. "You can't fight all of us, just give her up."

"I disagree. Okay, I'll take those three," I point to the guys on the end. "And you take those two." I tell Bellamy, bracing myself. "On three."

"Stop, stop, stop." Clarke appears with Finn, "This has gone to far. Just calm down and we'll talk about this."

"He doesn't want to talk Clarke, he wants blood."

Murphy shoots me a wink and I grimace, "You know me so well. As for you," he grabs Clarke and places a blade against her neck. "I'm sick of listening to you talk." My blood runs cold at the sight, any confidence I had gone at the thought of having to watch someone else die.

Finn moves forward, "Let her go."

"Back up or I will slit her throat."

"Please don't hurt her." Charlotte pleads.

"Don't hurt her?" Murphy mocks, "Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now and I will let her go."

Clarke shakes her head, "Don't do it, Charlotte." Charlotte moves forward but Bellamy blocks her.

"Murphy." I say, redirecting his attention to me. "We both know it's not _her_ your angry with. And killing her won't make you feel better, trust me."

His eyes bore into me for a long time and I think I maybe getting through to him, "You're right." His gaze travels to Bellamy, "You for the girl."

"No!" She shouts, "I can't let any of you get hurt. Not because of me, not after what I did." Her lip quivers before she turns around and jumps off the edge.

"Charlotte." Clarke screams moving out of Murphy's hold, her and Bellamy hover over the edge of the cliff. "No." My feet give way and I collapse onto the floor, _this isn't real. This, didn't just happen. We're just a bunch of stupid kids we can't handle this. Why did they send us here, why?_

Bellamy turns to look at Murphy and his eyes go wide, backing up. "Bellamy." Bellamy charges at him and the force of the impact has them both rolling around on the ground. He lays punch after punch, blood staining his hands.

Finn pries him away, "Bellamy, stop you'll kill him."

"Get off me." He shoves him, "He deserves to die."

"No." Clarke says her voice cracking, "We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here."

"So help me god if you say the people have a right to decide-"

"No, I was wrong before. Okay, you were right." She spares me a glance and I look away. "Sometimes it is dangerous to tell people the truth, but if we are going to survive down here we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules."

Bellamy scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. "And who makes the rules, huh. You?"

"For now we make the rules. Okay."

"So, what than? We just take him back and pretend like nothing happened?"

"No. We banish him."

"Yeah, that's not going to bite us in the ass." I say half heartedly.

Bellamy grabs Murphy by his collar and hauls him to his feet, "Get up." He growls and drags him to the end of the cliff.

"Bellamy. Stop." Clarke scolds taking a step forward, but I rise to my feet blocking her.

"He's reckless and impulsive, but he's not a killer. Trust me." She searches my face for a moment than nods, backing off.

"If I ever catch you near camp we'll be back here, understand?" Murphy nods weakly and he shoves him to the side carelessly. "As for the four of you," he addresses the others. "You can come back and follow me or go off with him to die. Your choice." Bellamy stalks off into the night the boys following close behind. I trail behind Clarke and Finn, but I pause remembering I still have Murphy's knife in my possession. Quickly I backtrack, finding him still holed up on the ground.

I step on some leaves and he tenses, "It's just me."

"Come to finish me off, spitfire?" He coughs.

I keep a good distance and toss the knife towards him. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. You're an ass, but.." I swallow, "but you didn't deserve any of it. Goodbye John."

When I return to camp, instead of going inside the dropship I decide to climb it. I don't think I can stand to look at Clarke right now. A part of me resents her for what happened, even though I know we all had a part to play. It's just easier, less painful to blame her. So I choose to lay atop of the pod gazing at the stars, letting the sound of camp lull me to sleep.

* * *

**AN: **So, I'm keeping Wells and I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading. The story will follow the main plot, just a tad AU. Okay, some questions. Does Lyra come off Mary-Sue-ish or too perfect? Should I change anything? Also, do you like Bellamy and Lyra's relationship or do they clash too much or are they too similar? Do you want to see them together or should this just be a story about Lyra? Is they any characters you want to see Lyra have more scenes with? Any tips on how to be more descriptive, I know I need to get better in that area. Sorry for all the questions, I just want to do my absolute best for this story and for you guys to enjoy it. I really love writing and want to become a better writer so any feedback really helps.

And, as always don't forget to vote on the poll, should Lyra be captured or left behind?


	5. Twilight's Last Gleaming

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but Lyra.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_You may find yourself in the dead of night_  
_ Lost somewhere up in the great big beautiful sky_  
_ You were all just perfect little satellites_  
_ Spinning round and round this broken earthly life_  
_This is so you'll know the sound_  
_ Of someone who loves you from the ground_  
_ Tonight you're not alone at all_  
_ This is me sending out my satellite call_

Satellite Call - Sara Bareilles

* * *

"Check it out."

"Bellamy get out here."

The shouting wakes me up and I groan flipping over to lay on my other side. _Isn't too early for another brawl?_ I try to slip back into my dreamless sleep, but my aching muscles keep me from doing so. Reluctantly, I stretch my limbs and the sound of my bones cracking makes me shutter. Using the little energy I have I run my fingers through the tangles in my hair trying to make it some what presentable. The fog in my mind begins to lift and I realize I'm still on the roof of the dropship. Rubbing my hands together I look down at the crowd forming below and see Bellamy walk out of his tent shirtless. _Gag, haven't I been scared enough?_ "Put a shirt on, Fabio."

His head whips around, searching the crowd and I chuckle. His brown eyes narrow as they zone in on me, "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Why the hell are you shirtless?" I counter as two girls stumble out of his tent wrapped in blankets, grinning I tilt my head. "I see."

"There." Octavia shouts excitedly and I follow her gaze to the ball of fire barreling across the sky.

I sit up straighter and squint, rubbing at my eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" A parachute deploys and I hold a hand over my mouth, _I got to find Clarke._

"They're coming to help us. Now we can kick some grounder ass!"

"Yeah." People cheer and I roll my eyes, descending the roof. Just a couple of days ago they wanted the people on the Ark dead; they believed they could defeat the grounders themselves. Now they want the adults to come in and fix their mess. And they call themselves criminals.

"Please, tell me they brought down some shampoo." Roma says patting her hair.

I jump the last few inches and glance back at the sky, but the ship is no longer visible. "Please_, _let it be someone with a brain." _Hell, I'll settle for someone for half a brain, just give me something to work with._ I enter the pod assuming that's where Clarke will be, but there's only Monty and Wells. "Hi, Monty! Do you know where Clarke is?"

"Her and Finn left last night after the wristbands failed and haven't been back since."

I pause, "What do you mean the wristbands failed?"

Monty lowers his eyes, "I fried them. We lost all communication with the Ark."

"So, they think we're-"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you failed."

"Why do you think that?"

"They sent an exodus ship."

He moves to his feet, "What?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear all the noise outside?" He stares at me like I've grown another head. "Go," I push him towards the door, laughing. "See for yourself." He hurries outside and I move towards Wells' cot checking his pulse. I release a breath when I find it and pull his covers up higher, "It won't be long now before the rest of the Ark comes down and you'll get the help you need. You just need to hold on a little longer, okay? Just hold on." Picking up my arrow and sheath I glance at Wells unmoving form one more time before leaving. It appears the news of the pod has roused everyone from their sleep; the camp is bustling and I scan the crowd for a blonde mane when I collide with someone. "Sorry." I say, continuing on my way.

"Lyra?"

I turn, realizing it was Clarke I bumped into, "Hey, where have you been?" She opens her mouth to speak, but we're joined by a forth party.

"Did you guys see that?" Fox asks. "It's from the Ark, right? It had to be."

"Do you know of any other spaceships?" Finn snorts and covers it up with a cough.

Clarke rolls her eyes, but grins, "Grab your stuff, let's find out."

"Bellamy said we are going to wait till sunrise."

"And we say were going now." I gesture between Clarke, Finn and I.

"Where is he?" Finn asks and Fox shrugs.

"Who cares where Bellamy is?" I tug at Clarke's sleeve, "We need to get to that pod."

"I have a bad feeling." Clarke says looking to me and I sigh, trudging after her to the King's tent. We let ourselves inside, the two girls from earlier are present but no Bellamy.

"Ever hear of knocking, Bitch?" Roma snaps, grabbing her top to cover her sports bra.

I raise a brow, "Who are you calling a bitch, tramp?"

it's like Wells is here.

Finn ducks inside, "Oh, great it's a free show. Anyone else wanna take a look?"

Impatiently, I roll my eyes, "Trust me there's nothing to see."

Roma sneers and steps closer, but Clarke blocks her. "Where the hell is Bellamy?" She asks her tone taking on a dangerous quality.

"Took off a while ago." Roma glares over her shoulder at me and I wave my fingers, smiling.

Finn elbows me and points to the floor, but I lift my hands not comprehending. "Yes, Finn. What is so special about the floor?"

"Gears gone."

My eyes widen catching his train of thought, "He told everyone to stay."

The severity of the situation weighs on us as we gaze at each other. "Whatever is in that thing, he wants it." Clarke says grimly. "We got to get there before he does."

"Your welcome." Roma calls as we leave.

"Shut your trap, you didn't do shit." I shout back.

"This isn't your fault, Clarke."

"I should of known he would go for that radio."

"How are you suppose to know something like that?" He questions.

"Because he spent every single minute since we landed making sure no one on the Ark finds out we're alive."

"That doesn't mean you can predict what people are gonna do."

"That's exactly what I have to do." She huffs, "I screwed up. I let myself get distracted." My eyes widen and my jaw drops as Monty's words replay in my head and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. _You gotta love earth._

* * *

As we move through the forest I'm glad that I took up running every morning; I find it hard to believe that anyone was ever fat before the bombs.

Clarke looks to Finn, "Should we spilt up?"

"Yeah. You two go that way, we'll meet at the bottom."

I see it before Clarke and ready my bow, "There." Slowly we move towards it and my eyes observe the area for grounders or Bellamy.

Clarke opens the door and peeks inside, "All clear." I lower my weapon and watch as she helps a girl around our age out of the pod. What is it with the Ark and their half baked plans? How is this girl any use to us? Are we really that expendable to them?

The newcomer closes her eyes and inhales in deeply, "I dreamed it would smell like this. Is this rain?"

I open my mouth to give a sarcastic remark, but Clarke is quick to shush me with a glare. It seems since Wells is out of commission Clarke is my new keeper; can't say if this arrangement is better or worse than my previous one.

"Raven."

The girl turns at the sound of her name, "Finn!" She runs into his arms and he envelops her, she holds his face in her hands. "I knew you couldn't be dead." I rub my forehead; okay, hold the phone. Are they an item? I shake my head, finding the thought ridiculous. No. No way, Finn wouldn't do that.

"Your bleeding."

"I don't care." She breathes, pulling him in for a kiss.

I throw my stuff to the ground fully prepared to tear them apart, Finn's about to get Lyra'd. A tight grip on my wrist causes me to wince, "Ow." First the brush burn than Murphy, my poor arm can't catch a break.

"Lyra, don't."

My eyes snap towards Clarke, "Don't what?" I hiss. "Tell her that her boyfriend cheated on her? Kick his ass? Cause his face some permanent damage?"

"It's not worth it."

"It's not-" I scoff, "Wouldn't you want to know?" She looks at the ground, her lip trembling. "She deserves the truth."

"Please, let it go." Her voice cracks and I bow my head; my anger overwhelmed me that I didn't even stop to think about how she's feeling. I pull her towards me and she effortlessly crumbles in my embrace. Her body shakes and I rub her back, "If you ever change your mind, just say the word and I'll kick his ass." Clarke lets out a week laugh pulling back, tears mar her cheeks and I gently brush them away. Thankfully Finn and Raven have stopped kissing.

"How did you get here?"

"You know that big scrap hold, the one on K deck?" Raven asks.

"You built that from scrape?"

"I kinda rebuilt it. Please, like that's hard. It just needed some parts and love." I roll my eyes, _well aren't they nauseating._

"Your insane."

"I'd do more and worse for you. Just like you would for me." She stumbles and Finn guides her to a rock.

"Come on, sit down." He takes off his jacket wrapping it around her. "I'm gonna get something for that."

He comes towards us and Clarke holds out a bandage for him, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about this." She pleads.

"We've known each other our whole lives."

"She said she doesn't want to talk." I step forward grabbing the bandage from Clarke and shoving it in his hands. He complies and rejoins Raven's side; he offers her the scrape of cloth and she puts pressure on her wound.

"Thanks."

He nods and motions to the two of us, "This is Clarke and Lyra, they were on the dropship too."

"Clarke?" Raven stands up. "This is all because of your mom."

"My mom?"

"This was all her plan. We were trying to come down here together, we waited-" She pauses, her face paling. "Oh my god. We couldn't wait because the council is voting weather or not to kill three hundred people to save air."

My stomach drops, "They can't do that, can they?" I look to Clarke, but her expression says it all.

"When?"

"Today. We have to tell them your alive." Raven rushes back towards the pod, rummaging through it. "The radio is gone, it must of gotten lose during re-entry. I should have strapped it in. Damn it."

"No, its my fault." Clarke says. "Someone else got here before us."

* * *

We finally find Bellamy and Clarke breezes past me to reach him first. "I'm going to kill him and you can't stop me." I shout; Finn moves forward locking my arms behind my back.

"Where is it?"

"Hey, Princess. Taking a walk in the woods?"

"You son of a bitch." I growl at his cavalier tone, does he really think we don't know what he's done?

"Bellamy," Finn asks his grip straining on me, "where's the radio?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"They're getting ready to kill three hundred people up there to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won't be council members, it'll be working people." Clarke pokes his chest. "Your people."

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven asks.

I forgot she was here, "You know this asshole?"

She grins at me, "Their looking everywhere for him."

"Shut up."

I glare at Bellamy, "You shut up, go on." I tell Raven.

"He shot chancellor Jaha."

I don't think twice when I elbow Finn in the gut and bring my fist down on Bellamy's jaw. His head snaps to the right and pain ricochet down my arm and I cuss, cradling it. "That's for Wells." He wipes blood off his chin, but he makes no move to retaliate.

"Damn, you got a lot of anger for a pint size."

"Do you want a piece of me?" She holds up her hands and I start to pace, the image of my parents getting flooded bombarding my mind.

"That's why you took the wristbands." Clarke concludes.

"Needed everyone to think we were dead." I add.

"And all that whatever the hell we want, you just care about saving your own skin." Finn says and I glance at him, an a apology shining in my eyes and he nods in acceptance. Raven watches our exchange closely. Bellamy rolls his eyes and walks away from us.

"Hey, shooter." Raven calls and follows after him and blocks his path. "Where's my radio?"

"Get out of my way."

"Where is it?"

"I should of killed you when I had the chance."

"Well," She inches closer, "I'm right here." He grips her forearms and shoves her against a tree.

She unsheathes a knife and I cheer, "Cut him."

"Where is my radio?"

"Okay, stop it." Clarke orders and Finn pulls them part.

"Jaha deserved to die." Bellamy defends, his eyes darting between all of us. "You all know that."

"Fuck you, Blake. I swear if my wrist didn't hurt."

"Yeah, he's not my favorite person either. But, he isn't dead." Raven informs.

I point at Bellamy and smirk. "Ha."

Bellamy's face loses all color, "What?"

"You're a louse shot."

"Bellamy, don't you see what this means?" Clarke asks. "Your not a murder."

"Just an asshole." I counter and Raven laughs.

"You always did what you had to protect your sister, that's who you are. And you can do it again by protecting three hundred of your people. Where's the radio?"

He silent and I think Clarke's little speech didn't do the trick and I'll have to use physical force, but his answer makes my blood run cold. "It's too late."

* * *

My eyes scan the river for the radio, but I'm not really seeing. The thought of my parents- I run my fingers through my dark hair, I don't know what I'd do. All I know is that the Council will be the least of Bellamy's worries.

"Hey, found it." Miller shouts and we all surround him, he hands it off to Raven.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke and I ask in unison.

Raven inspects it. "Maybe. It will take half a day just to dry out the components to see what's broken."

"Like I said, its too late." Bellamy says flatly.

"Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?" Clarke interrogates him. "Three hundred people are going to die today because of you."

"You asked me to help. I helped."

"Hold up. We don't have to talk to the Ark we just have to let them know were down here, right?"

Finn's eyebrows furrow, "Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?"

"What like flares or something?" I ask.

"Exactly."

* * *

"We need to launch those flares ASAP if we have any hope of saving those people." Raven says, shouting off instructions. "Finn get that control panel to Cam. You, pull out those firing circuits in one piece or they won't work. Clarke, Lyra can I have a hand? Work these bolts here," She points and hands us each a wrench. "Gently." She stresses, eyeing me.

"I can do gentle."

"I hope so, because rocket fuel likes to go boom." Her brown gaze travels to Clarke, "Were gonna need power to fire."

"Their tying in the batteries on the dropship, they'll be ready when we get there."

"Great. So whats the problem?"

"Nothing. I just uh...

"If we get the rockets to launch will they see them from the Ark?" I finish for her and she shoots me a grateful smile.

"Like the good book says, it's all about burn time and cloud cover. But I know your mom will be watching, Clarke. I've never seen anyone love the way she loves you. You know that right?"

"I did." When Raven gives her a look Clarke explains, "It's complicated."

* * *

I slip through the crowd and make my way to Clarke, who's distanced herself from everybody else. Sliding my arm through hers I rest my head on her shoulder, "How's the view up there?"

The flares bathe the sky in a purple hue; I feel her sigh and set her head upon mine. Bellamy joins us and it takes everything in me not to take another swing at him. "Do you think they can see it from up there?" Clarke asks.

Bellamy better pray they do or him and I are going to have a problem. "Yes, I believe they will." It's silent, the only sound coming from the flares taking off.

"Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?"

"It's not a star."

"Forget it." She whispers.

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for." Bellamy confides, his brown eyes peering down at me. "What about you?"

I don't even have to think about it, "I'd wish for Wells to get better and my parents safety." An unreadable expression crosses his face and I look away. Clarke gazes at Finn with Raven and I wrap my arms around the waist, squeezing. "You still have me." She smiles sadly returning the hug.

* * *

**AN**: Awhh, this chapter sucks. I'm going to come back and add more detail, but I didn't want you guys to think I gave up on this so I'm posting it. In season 2 should Wells be captured of left behind? And are there any characters you want Lyra to have more scenes with?


	6. His Sister's Keeper

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but Lyra.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_My love, my love_  
_Where've you gone, __I turned around and now I'm alone_  
_Will I ever understand it, w__ill I make it to the other side_  
_I almost died the day I lost you  
__I'll keep breathing, I'll keep breathing_  
_Til my heart stops, Til my heart stops_

Til My Heart Stops - Too Far Moon

* * *

Clarke and I talk in hushed whispers inside her tent when Bellamy makes an appearance, "You're up?" He inquires.

She ducks outside to speak to him and I cross my arms, scowling. I'm still mad at him. "Knowing hundreds of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep." Her comeback makes me smirk.

"Raven's flares will work."

"Her radio would of worked better."

"Have you seen, Octavia?"

"No, but I mean it's Octavia she's probably off chasing butterflies."

"Clarke, I've checked the camp. She's not here."

I exit the tent, joining them. "What?" Despite the fact that he put my parents lives at risk the last thing I'd want is for him to lose his sister. I only like causing him physical pain. "What the hell are you waiting for? Gather a search party. I'll get my bow and meet you at the gate in five."

He looks at me oddly, "Thank you."

"You can thank me when we find her."

* * *

With my bow strapped on and two knives stuffed inside my boots I stride towards the center of the camp where Bellamy is gathering troops. "Hey, everybody gather round. Grab a weapon, my sister has been out there alone for twelve hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her." Jasper is the first one to grab a weapon from the pile Bellamy laid out on the ground.

Clarke touches his shoulder, "Jasper, you don't have to do this. You haven't left camp since we brought you back."

"Clarke, I need to do this."

"We need all the people we can get." Bellamy says and Jasper nods.

I take my place by Bellamy's side, keeping count of all the people accompanying us. "I'm thinking we start at the last place you saw her and work our way from there." He observes me silently and I roll my eyes, "What?"

"Nothing."

"That was not nothing."

He exhales slowly and his voice drops a few octaves, "Why are you helping me?"

I blink, the question catching me off guard. Why am I helping him? My parents might die because of him. Swallowing the lump in my throat I realize despite his faults, deep down I know he's a good person. I've catched glimpses of it many times. When he saved me from falling in the pit, trying to save Charlotte and when he carried Wells back to camp. He's just protecting the person he loves. If the situation was reversed how far would I go to protect the people I love? Pretty damn far if I'm being honest, but I don't tell him that. "You don't need a reason to help people." There's affection in his eyes and I quickly change the subject. "We're gonna need a tracker."

He raises a dark brow and I fear he will push the subject, but he nods letting it drop. "Finn," he shouts, "get out here."

Seconds pass, however they feel like an eternity. "Come on pretty boy I'm sure you look fabulous."

Bellamy chuckles, "You know you're pretty funny when you're not making fun of me."

"Well in my defense you're an easy target."

He purses his lips, "I set myself up for that one."

"That you did, freckles." I clasp his shoulder, "That you did."

Jasper joins us, "What are we waiting for?"

Bellamy instantly sobers up, "Finn, we're leaving!" He calls out again.

"Alright, I'm coming." Finn shouts back exiting his tent. I see him approach Clarke and despite my instincts to intervene I hold off.

"Guys, come here." Monroe calls, gazing up at the sky. "What is that?" Bellamy and I exchange a glance before flanking her side. A cluster of shimmering lights fall from the sky.

"Look up there."

"You see that?"

"Wow."

I stare at the sky in awe, "A meter shower."

"They didn't work." Raven pushes her way through the crowd, "The flares didn't work."

Bellamy's eyes narrow, "A meter shower tells you that?"

"It's not a meter shower it's a funeral." Clarke explains, her voice cracking. "Hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side." Her green eyes meet mine, her expression doleful. "They didn't get our message." A hush falls over the camp and I feel Bellamy tense beside me. My eyes sting with the promise of tears and I know everyone's waiting for me to react; their gazes weigh heavily on me. The beginnings of a panic attack start creeping in.

"This is all because of you." Raven sneers and lunges at Bellamy, but Clarke and Finn are quick to pull her back. With the attention diverted I bow my head; there's still hope. No matter how small, there's a chance they survived. I have to hold on to that possibility.

"I helped you find the radio."

"After you jacked it from my pod and trashed it."

"It doesn't matter." I speak out over their arguing and Raven frowns, turning her glare on me. "There's nothing we can do for them now, we can still save Octavia - that should be our main priority. "

"Lyra-" Bellamy utters, his voice rougher than usual. His hand reaches out to touch me, but he retracts it, ghosting over my shoulder. "You don't have to come."

Despite it being a sweet gesture I roll my eyes, "As if you idjits could find Octavia without me." A hint of a smile plays across Bellamy's face. "Are you coming?" I ask Finn and he nods. "Good, let's move out."

* * *

"Look over here." Miller shouts ahead of us, "What is it?" It's still dark out and the torches don't provide much light. Bellamy quickly moves to the front. "Right there." He points at the bottom of a steep hill. "You see it? Is that Octavia's?"

Bellamy holds out his hand, "Rope." Monroe hands him one end and takes the other one, tying it to a tree.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"We need the rope to get back up." He says it like it's obvious; I snicker and Finn shoots me a playful glare. "Flashlight."

I hand him mine, but don't let go of his hand and he looks at me curiously. "Be careful." He nods before steadily making his way down the hill, he takes the piece of fabric off the branch. "It's hers." He shouts back up, "I'm going all the way down." Bellamy's form disappears behind the bushes and no makes a move to follow.

I side eye them, shaking my head and reach for the rope. "A hill? You'll go for a stroll in the woods at night, but a hill is where you draw the line?" Bracing myself for the descent I mutter under my breath, "Pathetic." I take my time scaling the mini mountain, my eyes trained on where I'll step next. Half way down I feel a tug on the rope and fumble slightly; when I regain my balance I glance back up to see Jasper following close behind. With a deep breath I refocus and manage to make it to the bottom without any scrapes. "Bellamy?" I call not sure which way he went.

"Over here."

I wait for Jasper before moving forward, we find Bellamy kneeling on the ground. I look over his shoulder to see what made him stop his pursuit. Blood. My hand finds his shoulder and I give it a slight squeeze. "We're gonna find her Bellamy."

He moves to speak but notices Jasper, swallowing thickly he reexamines the trail. "Someone else was here."

There's crunching of leaves and Finn appears, he crouches beside Bellamy. "The prints are deeper going that way." He points ahead, "He was carrying her."

"If they took her she's alive." Jasper reassures, "Like when they took me." Finn takes the lead following the tracks all the way to the Grounders' territory. Though we haven't ever coumincated with them, it's common knowledge we don't cross into their home. Which is further established by the skeletons lining the archway.

"All hope abandon, ye who enter here." I whisper, my heart pounding in my ears.

Bellamy's eyes widen, "You read Dante?"

"You can read?" I counter and he rolls his eyes turning his attention to Finn.

"I don't speak Grounder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out." Whispers of retreat break out.

"Go back if you want," Bellamy offers. "My sister, my responsibility." He marches past the boundary with his shoulders squared. More than half of our search and rescue squad head back to camp.

"I'd walk into hell to find her." Jasper admits, following after Bellamy.

Finn catches my gaze, "I think we just did."

"Yep, yep."

* * *

"I got nothing." Finn announces, "I lost the trail."

"Keep looking."

"Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister we should back track-"

"I'm not going back."

"Hey," Roma asks. "Where's John?" I spin around scanning the peremiter, goosebumps arising on my skin.

Jasper's eyes widen, "I just saw him a second ago."

"Spread out. He couldn't have gotten far." We all start backtracking when something falls from above, landing at my feet. A strartled scream escapes me and Bellamy is the first to reach me, his arm rests on my back. John's body lays before us, his throat slashed.

"They're in the trees."

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary."

"Now can we go back?" Roma pleads.

Jasper nudges me, pointing to a Grounder coming our way. "There." His attire blends in to the forest so seemingly I think I imagained it. But there's a flash of movement and I know we're in trouble.

"Another one." Monroe shouts as more Grounders come out of the woodwork. With a deep breath I prepare my bow, _showtime._ I set my sights on a figure and release my arrow in his leg. Moving to reload Bellamy pushes down my arm, shaking his head.

"We should run."

"Where will we run that they won't follow? We'll just be wasting energy, we have to fight."

He gives me his bitch face and I return it. "Lyra, don't be an idiot."

"I'm not, you are."

"Guys," Finn shouts, "now is not the time for your bickering. Run!" I don't budge and Bellamy rolls his eyes, grasping my arm he drags me with him.

"Alright, alright, I'll run. You can quit man-handling me." I shake off his hold and push my legs as fast as they can go, even though I know it's pointless. The Grounders are warriors they're trained for this sort of thing. We weren't aloud to run on the Ark, it wasted oxygen. And though I began running in the mornings it will be a long time before I'm on the Grounders level.

"What are we going to do? They just keep heading us off?"

"Called it." I shout, narrowly avoiding a tree.

"Shut up, Lyra."

"I'll shut up when you stop being a idiot."

"You'll just have to get used to the noise then, Bellamy." Finn teases.

"I can't run much longer." Jasper yells, from the back of the group.

"I'm not stopping for him." Garrett says, breezing past us.

Bellamy unexpectedly comes to a stop and I take it as a chance to rest. "I'm sick of running anyway."

"Hey," Finn turns back around, "what are you doing?"

"They know where she is."

"Oh, I'm sure if we ask nicely they'll tell us."

"Garrett." Roma shouts, "Where are you?" There's a faint reply and she takes off in that direction.

"Roma, wait." I sprint after her the sound of screaming spurring me to go faster. But I don't find Roma, I find Garrett impaled to a tree. I rub my forehead at my stupidity. "They're leading us here." I say when the others catch up, their not killing us all at once because it's about the chase.

Jasper scans the area, "It's the only direction we could run."

"Watch your step." I touch his arm, "They boobie trapped the place."

"Where'd they go?" Bellamy asks me.

"After Roma."

* * *

We find Roma the same way we found Garrett. "They're playing with us."

"She only came because of me." Bellamy whispers closing her eyes.

"They can kill us whenever they want."

"Then they should get it over with!" Jasper screams and I jump. "Come on! We know you're out there!"

Finn rushes to his side, "Jasper, stop. Stop."

"They're coming." I warn and raise my bow, shooting one who gets too close. More and more Grounders begin to surround us. We gather close together in a circle so we're back to back. A familiar sound resonates through the forest, the Grounders pause in their attack and just like that they retreat.

"They're leaving."

"That horn," Jasper asks, "What does it mean?"

"Acid fog." Finn and I say simultaneously.

"We have to run."

Finn pulls an extra tent from his pack. "There's no time."

"It's acid fog, Finn. It'll eat right through that."

"It's all we got." He counters ushering us all inside and I end up sandwiched between him and Bellamy. Well if my parents are dead I will be seeing them soon, I honestly thought when I died it be more epic then getting eaten by acid fog.

"How long are we suppose to wait?" Jasper whispers.

"Last time it happened it lasted all night." My eyes narrow, a thought occurring to me. "And why are we whispering?" He gives me a lopsided grin.

"Will this even work?" Monroe asks.

"We'll find out."

"No it won't." Bellamy pulls back the tent. "There's no fog."

"Maybe it was a false alarm."

"They're coming back."

"I think he's alone."

"Now can we run?"

There's no fog plays on a loop in my head and my feet begin to move on their own accord after the lone Grounder. Bellamy seizes my arm, his grip like a vice. "What the hell are you doing?" He sounds furious and for the first time I actually find myself afraid of him.

"There's no fog." I respond and I cringe at how meek I sound.

"Lyra-" His tone softens and I know a lectures coming so I cut him off.

"I have a feeling, okay. Please, Bellamy. Just trust me." The silence is palpable as we stare at each other intently, a part of me longs to use the _'my parents may be dead because of him'_ card but I shove it down. Now is not the time to be petty. He releases my arm and warmth floods my chest at his silent admission of trust. We mange to catch up to the Grounder quickly and I have no idea if he can hear us following him, but I pray to all that is holy that I'm not leading us into a trap. The Grounder leads us to a cave, we wait a few minutes before following him inside. It takes my eyes a while to adjust to the darkness, but when they do I see the Grounder sprawled out on the floor and Octavia chained to a wall.

Her eyes landed on us and even in the dark you can see the dirt covering her face, blood marring her forehead. "Bellamy?!"

"Octavia." The relief in is voice is undeniable as he rushes to unlock her shackles. "Monroe, watch the entrance." Once she's free they hug, "It's okay, your okay."

Octavia smiles at Jasper and moves to hug him, "How did you find me?" Bellamy shoots me a glance, but it's Jasper who answers.

"Followed him." He points to the limp grounder.

"We should go, now. Before he wakes up."

"He's not gonna wake up." Bellamy declares picking up a spear.

"Bellamy, stop." Octavia blocks his path, "He didn't hurt me, let's just go."

"They started this. Finn move."

Finn kneels by the foreign man, inspecting something on his person. "Fog horn." The Grounder springs up and stabs him in the side. Bellamy and the Grounder struggle for control of the spear, but the Grounder gains the upper hand forcing Bellamy to the ground with the spear poised at his neck.

Octavia who cradles Finn in her lap shouts, "Stop that's my brother." My eyes scan the cave for something to subdue the man and I end up reaching for a heavy looking rock. Lifting it above my chest I sway a little at the weight, once I've got a firm balance I swing the thing at the Grounders head, effectively knocking him off Bellamy.

* * *

Supporting Octavia's weight I mange to pry open the gate, "We're almost there." I assure her.

"Lyra!" Clarke calls, her face flushed.

"Clarke-" I open my mouth about to tell her the horrible news when she cuts me off.

"Wells is awake."

My heart stops, "What?"

She nods, a wide smile gracing her face. "He's asking for you."

Octavia nudges me and I turn to her. "Go." I smile, giving her an awkward side hug, she laughs and I sprint to the dropship.

"Woah, where's the fire?" His voice is scratchy, but he looks okay overall. I sit by his bed and lightly smack his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, but for the most part I'm alright. So, what did I miss?"

A deep sigh escapes me, "A lot. But it can it wait? I just want to appreciate the fact that your okay."

His deep brown eyes study me, "Sure." I smile and carefully lie my head on his shoulder. The days without him have been hard and I have much to tell him, but after the news of the Culling and Finn being injured I just want to be selfish and enjoy the fact I have my best friend back.

* * *

**AN:** So I made a tumblr for this story, if you want to check it out, Also if anyone has any headcanons or things you liked to see happen with Wells storyline, please let me know.


	7. Contents Under Pressure

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but Lyra. And _I don't own_ the children's nurseries in this chapter. They were created by Alicia VanNoy Call. If you have a chance go check out her blog - aliciavannoy at BlogSpot

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_"When the whole world is running towards a cliff, he who is running in the opposite direction appears to have lost his mind." - _C.S Lewis

* * *

Bellamy strides into the Dropship his arms full with Finn, shattering the peaceful little bubble around Wells and I. Bellamy's eyes widen at the sight of us and I know he assumes I told Wells about him shooting his dad. I manage to catch his eye and try to convey with mine that I haven't and he gives a discreet nod. Sliding an arm around Wells waist I help him off the cot and into the nearest chair so Bellamy can lay Finn on the table.

Wells brown eyes dart between Bellamy and I, "What happened?"

"Grounder." Bellamy says simply.

"Is there anything I can do?" He implores, moving to stand up but I touch his shoulder and push him back down.

"Rest."

"Lyra-"

"She's right." Bellamy cuts him off and Wells glares.

"I don't take orders from you."

"It wasn't an order. If you want get yourself killed," he waves at the ground, "be my guest." With a glance in my direction Bellamy turns on his heel and exits the Dropship. Apart from Finn's uneven breathing the room is silent, crossing my arms I lower myself into a chair.

"Well, it's nice to see he hasn't changed."

"Yeah, if anything he's gotten worse."

"I don't know how you survived without me." He teases.

I shake my head in amusement as people begin rushing in, we share a look. Seeing a familiar face enter I stand up, "Hey, Monroe? What's going on?"

"Storm's coming."

* * *

The storm only gets worse as all of us linger about inside the Dropship. With my head resting atop of my knees I watch Raven struggle to contact the Ark. "This is Raven Reyes calling Ark station, come in." Her gaze travels to Finn's still body and her voice increases in volume. "This is Raven Reyes calling Ark station. Please, come in. Please! Can anyone hear me?"

"Are you sure you have the right frequency?" Monroe asks.

Turning her eyes away from the appliance she sneers, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Lifting my head up a few centimeters I try to keep the edge out of my voice, "Easy up on the throttle, Reyes." Ignoring the heated glare she sends my way I give the people huddled around her like an zoo exhibit my attention. "Go find a way to make yourselves useful." Very slowly the crowd scatters and Raven gives me a slight tilt of the head, returning to the radio. "This is going to be a long night." I whisper to Wells.

"We'll be okay."

"Until the next crisis."

He snorts, "Way to look on the bright side."

"I'm just calling it like I see it." A loud bang rings out and for a second I think it was the storm, but it turns out Raven's taking her aggression out on the radio.

"Raven, you can do this." Clarke assures, placing a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "Okay?" Moving over to where Finn's body lays she removes the bloodsoaked rag.

"Calling Ark station, please come in." Raven's gaze flickers between the radio and Finn, "I'm on the ground with the Hundred. We need you."

Wells stands up and I look at him incredulously as he makes his way towards Raven. "I can take over." He cocks his head towards Finn, "Help, Clarke." They stare each other down for several seconds before Raven moves toward the cot. Wells eases himself into the open seat with a grimace and I pull a chair forward to join him. He gives me a smile, picking up the hand held, "Calling Ark Station." His voice is deep and strong as he reaches out for a response. "The Hundred are alive. Can anyone hear me? Are you there? Please, come in."

Minutes pass without a response and I roll my eyes snatching the device out of his hand. "Hey, Asshats! Answer us, it's the least you could do considering you sent us down here to die."

"What the hell, Lyra?" Wells questions, his eyes wide.

"What?" I grin, "I doubt they heard me. And if they did, what can they do? They're up there I'm down here." I press down hard on the button, "Marco?"

"Lyra, give it back."

He reaches for it and I avoid his grasp, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Asteroid hurtling through space, soon to crush the human race. Earthquakes, dust clouds, tidal waves, let's just all go and live in caves." I turn to Wells who is frowning, "Well go on, clap."

"I'm not clapping."

"You suck." I rack my brain for another song, "Oh." I perk up when one comes to me, "Hickory, dickory dock, mankind is on the clock. I greatly fear the end is near. Hickory, dickory, dock." I check Wells reaction, but he just sits with his head in his hand. "Didn't like that one? Okay, how about this one? Humpty dumpty was very calm, the day he helped build the bomb. He was drinking champagne from a coffee cup, when the world decided to blow itself up."

"And they just get worse."

"I resent that."

The channel crackles, "This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please, identfiy yourself."

My mouth drops and I stop blinking, Wells breaks out laughing. "Holy shit!" I toss the radio to him like a hot potato.

His hand grips the radio tightly and he takes a deep breath before answering. "This is Wells Jaha, from Alpha Station. I'm transmitting from the ground. We are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Griffin. Now!"

"Hang on Wells we're trying to boost your signal." Someone says before another voice cuts in and by the look on Clarke's face I assume it's her mom.

"Wells, are you there?"

He holds out the device for Clarke who hesitantly takes it from him. "Mom? Mom, it's me."

"Clarke?"

"Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a Grounder."

I squint, "You mean our friend." I correct her and she shushes me.

"Clarke, this is the Chancellor." My hand reaches for Wells and he gives it a squeeze. "Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?"

"Yes, the earth is survivable. We're not alone."

"Dun, dun, dun." I mumble and Wells kicks my leg, I respond with sticking out my tongue.

"Mom he's dying. The knifes still in his chest."

"I'll talk you through step by step." There's a loud rumbling and the sound goes in and out as the Dropship shakes slightly. Raven leaves Finn's side to examine it.

"What?" Clarke inquires, "Raven, what's wrong?"

"It's not the radio it's the storm."

"That's just beautiful. We manage to fix the radio, but a storm is blocking the signal." Abby's words are jumbled as Raven tries to get the machine to comply.

Octavia stumbles in drenched with two jars, she hands them off to Clarke. "Monty's moonshine?" She prompts, twisting the lid off and taking a whiff.

"Pretty sure no germ could survive it."

"Is there anymore? I think we all could use a little liquid courage tonight." Octavia shakes her head and I pout.

Clarke rubs her head, glancing outside. "Storms getting worse. Monroe close the doors."

"We still have people out there."

"Tough shit," I scoff, "close the doors." Monroe glares at me.

"Monty and Jasper still haven't came back yet." Octavia informs, "Neither has Bellamy."

"It's alright they'll find somewhere to ride it out." Clarke assures, nodding at me to go ahead and close them. As I near the door I'm assaulted by wind and rain, wiping my face with the back of my sleeve I try to see through the fog. "I'm closing the door." I shout as loud as I can, "You have ten seconds to get your asses inside." A few people run in and I pull the lever.

* * *

"One sterile needle." Raven hands it to Clarke before reclaiming her seat.

"I still need something to close the wound."

"There's some wire on the second level I used it for the tents." Wells suggests and starts to stand up.

"Wells, what the hell?"

"I got it." Octavia offers and I smile at her.

"Stay away from the blue wires that run in the ceiling I rigged them to the solar cells on the roof." Raven warns Octavia, but she doesn't acknowlge her. "That means they're hot, you got that?" She snaps.

"Yeah, I got that." Octavia responds dispassionately and I laugh, earning a glare from the mechanic.

Wells confronts me, his frame towering over mine. "I'm trying to help."

Placing my hands on his shoulders I look him straight in the eyes. "Trust me, you being alive is enough." There's a bang at the door and I move towards it. I run my fingers carelessly over the lever, "Marco?"

"Open the damn door, Lyra."

I grin, "What's the magic word?" Pressing my ear to the door there's a pregnant pause, but I can make out an irritated please. Gripping the lever I open the door and am greeted with the sight of a wet Bellamy, _ew._ "You look like shit."

He spares a glance down at me and steps inside, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." I say proudly. Miller and another one of Bellamy's minions come in with an occounicous Grounder and drop him like a sack of potatoes. "Oh, well he looks comfortable. Thank you for signing our death sentence."

Bellamy gives me his bitch face, "What are you talking about?"

"If the Grounders wanted us dead we would be."

"They took Octavia." He shouts.

I try to strangle him with my mind, when it doesn't work I settle for talking his ear off. "They could of killed us the day we landed, the day we were most vulnerable. Or all the days since then." I step closer to him, "But they haven't have they? But now we've taken one of their own," I gesture to the man, "and they will retaliate. And we will die." Miller glances at Bellamy uneasily.

"Bellamy." Octavia shouts, climbing down the ladder and takes notice of the Grounder on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's time to get some answers."

"You mean revenge?"

"I mean intel." He turns to his followers, "Get him upstairs."

I look to Wells, "You see what I've been dealing with?"

Nodding, he steps forward. "Bellamy, Lyra's right."

"Clarke." Abby's voice comes in over the radio. "We're ready. Can you hear me?"

Sighing, she tries to reach him, "This is not who we are Bellamy."

Bellamy clenches his jaw, glaring at where the radio's signal came from. "It is now."

* * *

I fall back into my chair, "How can one person be so stupid?" Wells smiles at me weirdly, "What?"

"You'll see." I sideeye him and scooch my chair away from him.

"The blade is at a sharp upward angle between the sixth and seventh rib." Clarke explains to her mom.

"How deep?"

She bends at the waist eyeing the wound, "Well, I can't tell how deep it is."

"That's alright, just don't remove the knife yet."

Clarke holds out the moonshine to Raven who's pacing, "Here, sterilize your hands." Raven takes off her gloves then chugs some of the drink before washing her hands.

"Is there any fluid?"

Before Clarke can respond a boy shoves another, causing others to join in. "Damn it. Lyra, clear the room."

"Gladly!" I stand up and clap my hands, "Okay, you filthy little delequints take your asses upstairs. Go annoy Bellamy. I would do it myself, but as you can see I am busy at the moment. So, chop, chop. Move it, move it." I yell, hearding them out of the room.

"Is she always like this?" Raven asks Clarke and she smiles.

"All the time."

* * *

"He feels a little warm."

"That's alright, a fever sometimes accompanies a trauma. Clarke I need you to tell me if there's any fluid leeking from the wound."

"Uh...no."

"That's good, that's really good. You got lucky."

Raven gazes fondly down at Finn, "You hear that, your lucky."

Wells leans closer to me and points to the scene, keeping my voice low I reply. "Raven is Finn's girlfriend."

"But he-"

"Yep."

"Does Raven know?"

I sigh, "Yeah."

"But-"

"We do not speak of the love triangle." I shush him and he sits back in his chair.

"I missed quite a lot."

"Understatement."

"Okay, Clarke. Firm grip on the knife. You're going to need to angle it upward to the left. Very slightly to the left as it exits the ribcage."

"How slightly."

"Three- mil- thr- met-"

"Wait, what was that you dropped out?"

"Clarke, three milemeters, got it?"

"Okay, I got it." She breathes deeply.

"You got this, Clarke." I state and she glances over her shoulder, giving me a little nod.

She turns her attention back to Finn and squares her shoulders. "Here it goes."

"Steady hand, Clarke. You're use to being in trickier situations then this. And once that knife is out the hard part is over." The pod shakes violently.

"Alright, extracting now." Clarke leans forward gripping the knife.

"Well this sure brings back memories." I quip, remembering Jasper.

"He's waking up." Raven cries.

"Hold him still."

I jump to my feet and hold down his legs and Wells holds the other side. "Wells sit down."

He glares, "I'm injured not useless." I roll my eyes but say nothing else.

"Finn, I'm going to get that knife out of you. Okay?"

He grits his teeth, "Good plan."

"You're going to be just fine, Pretty Boy." I smile, "Just hang tight, Clarke's got this."

"Try not to move." Wells says.

"Here it goes, I almost got it." Just as she's about to pull it out the Dropship rattles harshly and we all tumble. Finn falls off the operating table, Clarke slams into the wall, Wells lands on his side and Raven and I fall into each other.

I cough up Raven's hair and try to pry off her elbow that's jabbing my ribs. "Well that was fun. Can we go again?" When I'm on my feet again I rush Wells wrapping my arms around his waist, he rests his head atop of mine.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Clarke?" Abby calls, panicking, "What happened? Can you hear us?"

"It's out." Raven answers. "She did it."

* * *

"Okay," Clarke runs a hand through her hair, "I'm done."

"Do you have anything to cover the wound with?"

"We'll make due. Like always."

Raven feels Finn's head, "Should he be this pale? Warm too?"

"He lost a lot of blood, Raven. But if your boyfriend is any where near as tough as you I'm sure he'll be fine." I cringe at Abby's words and Wells looks at me.

Clarke feels his chest, "Wait, mom she's right. He's feverish and his breathing is uneven."

"You need to give him sometime to recover, let me know if he gets any worse. But I think he just might be out of the woods."

I look at my lap and Wells looks at me, "What?"

I shrug, "I don't know. It just seems to easy."

Wells nods, "And earth is anything, but easy."

"I need a break."

"Clarke, wait! Raven could you give us a few minutes?"

Raven moves to stand up but Clarke holds out a hand. "Sure."

"No, stay with Finn."

* * *

While Clarke is MIA Finn starts seizing, Wells rushes to his side and make for the radio as Raven freezes. "Doctor Griffin! He's seizing." The line crackles and I smack it. "Come on you bloody piece of crap."

Clarke rushes down the ladder, "My mom?"

"The storm is interfering."

"Please don't let him die." Raven begs her.

"It stopped. Quick help me get him on his side." The three of them work to roll him over.

"There's fluid in his lungs." Wells states.

"Fluid in his lungs?" Raven glances between Wells and Clarke, "Does that mean the knife hit something?"

"This isn't blood, it's something else." Clarke says wiping his mouth. "I did everything she told me."

I stop trying to get hold of Abby to watch, "Poison."

Clarke looks at me dazedly,"What?"

"The blade must of been poisoned."

Her eyes widen, "Shortness of breath, fever, sezing." She grabs the knife and climbs up the ladder.

* * *

Minutes pass and the same bad feeling from before stirs in my stomach. "Stay with Raven." I tell Wells heading to the hatch.

"What's wrong?"

Half way up the ladder I look back, "A feeling."

As I stand on the second floor Monroe approaches me, "How's Finn."

"He's going to be okay." I give her the most genuine smile I can muster, "What about you guys?"

"Been better."

I chuckle, "Good. Sit tight, things will be better in the morning." She nods and I make the climb to the third floor. What I see makes my blood go cold. Bellamy's whipping the Grounder. Don't get me wrong I'm not a fan of them, but this is wrong. So, very wrong. Bellamy raises his arm to hit him again and I throw myself in front of the Grounder getting whipped in the process.

The room goes silent, "What the hell, Lyra?" Bellamy's voice cracks.

"Oh my god." Clarke rushes to my side, she touches my shoulder and I shrug her off. Swallowing my lips I meet the Grounders eyes before riding my face of emotion and turning to face the idjits. "What are you doing?" The room's occupants exchange wry glances and I suspect it most be the casualness of my voice.

Clarke swallows and straightens her spine meeting my gaze defiantly, "We're trying to find the antidote."

A laugh escapes me and from the corner of my eye I see Miller step back. "By tortuting him?"

"He won't talk." Bellamy snaps.

"If he even understands us."

"Finn is dying."

"Finn wouldn't condone this and you know that. You think you're saving a life by doing this, but you're condemning us all."

"Wake up Lyra we're at war."

I step closer so we're nose to nose, "You haven't seen war, Bellamy."

He steps back, turning his face away from me and pinches his nose. "We're not having this conversation."

I cross my arms and plant my feet. "Then leave."

"Get out of my way."

"Back off." I snarl.

"Lyra please."

"We don't decide who lives and dies."

Clarke shakes her head, "We're not going to kill him."

"Don't be blonde, Clarke. That's how this ends and you know it."

"Miller, Jake get her out of here. Now!" Bellamy shouts when they remain where they are.

"Four warned I bite." They pause, but a glare from Bellamy has them advancing. When Miller gets close enough I kick him in the balls and punch Jake in the throat. "How did you think I earned the name spitfire, idjit?"

"You want something done right you have to do it yourself." Bellamy picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

I yelp, "You truly are a caveman. It's a mystery why you and the Grounder don't get along." A laugh comes from the Grounder and Bellamy drops me to the floor. "What the fuck, dude?" Octavia crouches next to me placing her hand on my back.

"He does understand us." Miller confirms.

"Clarke!" Raven shouts up, "He's getting worse."

"We're running out of time." Clarke kneels on the ground below the restrained man, "Which one? Which one?" She sprawls the viles on the floor. I shake my head, is that what love does to someone. Turn them into someone who would stup to doing the wrong thing just to save them. Would I do that for my parents? For Wells? I take a deep breath, I don't know. And that scares me. "If you tell us they'll stop. Please tell us which is the antidonte and they'll stop this."

Bellamy throws the whip down, "If that doesn't work, maybe this will."

I surge to my feet, Octavia by my side. "Bellamy he's probably been trained not to crack under torture. It won't work."

"Then leave." He holds a screwdriver up to the grounder, "Last chance." When the man gives no reaction Bellamy sticks the weapon in his hands.

"No!" I scream, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I try to get to them but Miller and Jake block my path.

"What's taking so long?" Raven says climbing up the ladder. "He stopped breathing."

My head snaps around, "What?"

"He started again, but next time he might not."

"He won't tell us anything."

Raven's gaze hardens and she picks up the blue wires she warned Octavia about earlier. "Wanna a bet?"

"What are you doing?"

"Showing him something new." She touches the wires together creating a spark, the Grounder lurches backing away from her.

I move forward, but Bellamy grips my waist and I hit his chest as hard as I can. "Bellamy, stop this please!"

"I'm sorry, trouble." I push his hands off of me and turn into Octavia, my head hiding in her shoulder. The lights flicker and the Grounder moans. Octavia's body shutters and I wrap my arms around in an effort to comfort her.

"Which one is it? Come on." Raven screams, "He's all I have."

I see the knife disgarded on the floor, releasing Octavia I bend down to pick it up. "O?" I hold the object out to her. Her brows furrow so I stand up and place it in her hands. Pointing to the Grounder she catches on.

"No more!" Octavia shouts gaining everyone's attention. I inch closer to Bellamy knowing what's going to come next.

"He's letting Finn die."

"He won't let Octavia die." I say and Bellamy's eyes snap towards me. He tries to get to his sister but I block his path and he glares at me, but my face is void of emotion. Octavia slices her arm and the Grounder lurches. She moves to kneel by the viles, Bellamy tries to touch her but she goes out of her way to avoid him.

She taps the viles with the knife, "This one? Okay. Come on. This one?" The man makes a slight noise and she lifts the bottle, he nods. "Here." She hands it to Clarke.

"Thank you." Clarke pauses by me but I ignore her and grab a piece of cloth, wrapping it around Octavia's wound.

"Thanks, spitfire." Octavia smiles, sadly and I nod. Deciding I can't be in the same room as Bellamy I head for the hatch.

"Lyra-"

"Don't." I ground out, "Just don't." I manage to find a empty corner of the dropship to hole up in.

"You okay?"

I laugh hollowly, looking up at him with watery eyes. "I-I..." Tears dampen my face. "I don't even know what okay feels like anymore." Something inside my chest cracks at the admission.

"What did Bellamy do?" He wraps an arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

I wipe at my cheeks with my sleeve, sniffling. "Why do you assume it was Bellamy?"

"He's the only one I seen unbalance you."

"I don't need Bellamy to be unstable."

"That is true." Wells teases and if I had the energy I'd smack his arm. "He's just trying to do what's best for his people, he has good intentions and I imagine it isn't easy carrying them out."

This time I do smack him, "Copyright." A part of me, a very big part wants to enlighten him of what Bellamy did to his dad. To make Wells hate him as much as I do, but hurting Bellamy would also hurt Wells. And no matter how angry I am I won't do that to him.

* * *

**AN:** So, I'm back! Sorry about the wait. A few things I also posted this on wattpad and I'm changing the name to Stand In The Light. It's a song by Jordan Smith, if you haven't heard the song your missing out. Also I decided to have Lyra captured by the mountain men because when Jaha goes to the city of light I believe Wells would go with him unless he had a reason to stay. Can you spot the teen wolf quotes ;)

So when do you think should Wells find out about Bellamy shooting his dad? And how will he react? Thoughts about Lyra? Do you like her do you hate her? And is anyone offended with all the swearing, cause if so I'll try to tone it down. I never intended her to swear so much, but you know Lyra she has a mind of her own.


	8. Day Trip

**Disclaimer:** I only own Lyra.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_"Behind every great man is a woman with blood on her hands." _**  
**\- Medea

* * *

With unrelenting precision I scrape the wood away with my blade, the arrowhead finally beginning to take shape. About twenty or so of them lay completed beside me. Blowing the dust off the arrow I hold it between the tips of my fingers, turning it over a few times I lay it beside the others. My hands are full of splinters and my legs are stiff, but I refuse to leave the Grounder unattended. Not when the whole camp has a score to settle.

"Would you please sit somewhere else?" Bellamy asks for the umpteenth time.

Unceremoniously I twirl my knife, "Why don't you come over here and make me?"

"You could get hurt."

My eyes drift to the man we're keeping prisoner and despite the torture he endured the night before, he stands straight, his eyes forward. Unexpectedly it's not the Grounder's presence at my back that unsettles me, but Bellamy's watchful gaze. And to prove it I scoot closer to him.

"Who is it that your guarding exactly?" I inquire, starting on another arrow, "Him or me?"

"For once," he grinds out, straining to keep his voice level, "could you just be reasonable?"

"Like you were reasonable last night?" I fire back, refusing to meet his gaze.

The hatch opens and Miller pops his head in, the second Bellamy's eyes leave me my muscles unclench, like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Flexing, I take the chance to massage my aching hands.

"Did you talk to the Ark?"

"Told Diggs' mom the news, John's dad. I'm suppose to talk to Roma's parents later."

"Thanks for doing that. I owe you."

"Telling all these parents that their kids were murdered by Grounders," Miller says looking to the one we have chained up, "I just wish we could say we're getting some justice."

"This whole camp's definition of justice is warped."

"We're not killing him." Bellamy contends and I feel his gaze return to me, trying to keep my focus on the task at hand I fight the urge to tell him to piss off.

"No," Miller loiters over me with a smug grin, kicking my foot. "We'd have to get through her first."

I look up at him through my lashes and flick out my knife, threateningly. "I. Will. Cut. You."

The Grounder makes a slight noise of amusement, drawing Miller's attention to him and his lips turn downward. Walking to the table he dips his hand in some food before strolling to stand before the Grounder. "You were a lot scarier when you had that face paint on." Miller smears the food across his face and the Grounder jerks forward headbutting him, knocking Miller to the floor.

"Not much of an upgrade from Murphy, now is it?" I mock before nodding at the Grounder, "Nice work, Warpaint."

Bellamy's eyes dart between us uneasily.

* * *

As soon as the storm passed Raven went to work strengthening their connection with the Ark and once she did his father was quick to request a meeting with him and Clarke. The Council had many questions about the ground and it's inhabitants, with the next pods coming soon they needed to prepare.

"Tell me about the Grounder. Can he provide any insight on how to survive the winter?" Jaha inquires.

"We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries, curating meat, digging for roots. But,-" Clarke trails off, looking to Wells.

"The truth is we'll freeze before we starve."

"There is good news on that front," Kane assures, holding up a tablet showcasing a map. "There's an emergency aid depo not far from the landing sight. Here are the coordinates." He taps the screen and Clarke is quick to jot them down.

"In addition to supplies it could provide shelter for the Hundred and the citizens coming down from the Ark."

"And what makes you think it's in tact?" Wells probes.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare."

Clarke nods, "Alright, it's worth a shot."

"Chancellor I have to object." Diana says, "Project exodus is underway, the kids should sit tight in their camp until the first dropship launches." Wells' eyes narrow, a smart remark about to make it's way out when his dad speaks.

"Even if everything goes without a hitch," Jaha counters looking sternly at Diana, "the Hundred would die from exposure before relief arrives." Diana purses her lips, but doesn't push the issue. His dad takes a deep breath meeting each members eyes. "I'd like a moment alone with Wells, please." The Council silently stand and leave the room. Wells watches Clarke remove the headset, giving his shoulder a squeeze before slipping out of the tent.

It's quiet as he and his dad stare at each other, before holding his father's gaze unnerved him, he was always the one to look away first. But now it's his dad that looks away, "Wells, we all are very proud of what you have done down there."

"What we've all done." He corrects, "We survive together."

"Of course," Jaha nods. "Wells, I believe it would be best if you hang back today. Let Clarke take this trip. You're still recovering-"

"I can take care of myself, dad." He assures, "But I could use a favor."

"Anything."

"My friend Lyra Colt. Would it possible she could see her parents first?"

"Of course, I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you." Wells says sincerely. "Look, I should go. There's a lot of work to be done."

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Wells. We'll talk soon." He gives his father a smile and heads to the Dropship to speak to Lyra.

* * *

Wells' combat boots enter my vision, "How is he?"

I play with the strands of my hair, running my fingers over them repeatedly. "As good as anyone can be after being tortured and electrocuted." Pulling my knees to my chest, I sway back and forth, "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Uh... sure?"

"Warpaint over here headbutted Miller."

"Is he okay?"

"He survived Bellamy, I doubt Miller even fased him."

Wells bends at the waist, crouching next to me. "I meant Miller."

"He had it coming to him."

"I don't doubt that." He grins and I raise an eyebrow, pursing my lips.

"Out with it, Chancellor."

He steals a glance at Bellamy and lowers his voice, "I spoke with my dad." My nerves ate at me until I caved and told him the truth this morning. If it were my parents I would want to know.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's making a full recovery," Wells squeezes my knee, "I have some good news. Your parents are waiting to speak with you."

My throat tightens painfully and I have to force the question out, "They're alive?"

He smiles widely, "Yeah, I pulled some strings with my dad so you could see them next."

It takes a few moments before the words actually sink in, but when they do I throw my arms around him, burying my head in his neck. "Did I ever tell you that your the bestest best friend ever?" As we pull apart my eyes travel to the Grounder, my excitement dissolving.

"Go, I'll stay."

Giving him one last squeeze I happily make my way down the ladder, Bellamy shadowing me.

"You haven't told him?" He whispers when we reach the last level.

"Hey, O!" I greet loudly, ignoring him and she smiles.

"Hey, Lyra."

"You're still here, too?" He asks disbelievingly.

"I'm not moving until you let me up there to see him."

"Get comfortable."

"What could he do Bellamy? He's locked up?"

"Stay out of this." He motions with his hand before turning his gaze on Octavia, "I let him live isn't that enough?" She continues to stare forward, refusing to meet his gaze.

"That would be no, in case you were wondering." I inform, breezing past him. My hands start to sweat and my blood pounds loudly in my ears the closer I get to the communication tent. It's hard to believe that it's been only two weeks since I last seen my parents. Gripping the fabric I take a deep breath and open the curtain. Tears line my eyes as I lower myself into the seat. My hands scramble for the ear piece and I fumble to put it in.

"Lyra!" My mom says putting her hand up to the screen.

I place my hand atop of hers, laughing. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too."

"How are you?"

"I've uh...been, better?" I look down at my shoes with pursed lips. I waited for this moment for so long and that's what I say? "I'm great. Earth is- great." _Gah, that was worse._

"They said there are survivors?" Dad inquires.

This is the last thing I want to talk about, "Yeah, the Grounders." I rub the back of my neck, "We're handling it."

"Handling?"

"We've built a wall and we have some weapons. We have lost some people, but the Grounders haven't made a move to attack our camp."

"Yet."

"Yet," I echo. "We're doing the best we can."

"I know, sweetheart."

"Times up." I hear a guard tell my parents.

"Okay," mom smiles and I fight off the welling in my eyes. "Please, be careful and I love you."

"Love you too."

"See you soon, stellula."

"See you soon." I remove the ear piece and make sure to wipe the dampness from my eyes with my sleeve, before exiting the tent. A hand closes around my elbow, dragging me to a secluded area out of hearing range.

"I need your help."

"With the grounder?"

Octavia's mouth open and closes like a fish, "How did you-?"

"We can't keep him locked up forever, sooner or later his people will come for him. We only have two options; kill him or ..."

"Let him go."

"Yeah. I like the second option."

"Me too." She breathes.

"So, what do you need?"

"Bellamy and Clarke are going on a trip for some supplies and I need you to stall them as long as possible."

"And you're sure he won't kill us all the second he's free?"

"Positive."

I nod, processing the information. "Okay. I'll do it, on one condition. You let Wells help."

She frowns, "Lyra-"

"It'll make me feel better knowing your not alone. You can trust him."

Her eyes drift to the pod and she sighs, handing me my bow and quiver. "Okay, but you need to go they're leaving soon."

"What would have you done if I said no?" Octavia raises a brow and I roll my eyes, hitching the strap over my shoulder. She turns me in the direction of Bellamy, "On second thought-"

Octavia pushes at my back and I stumble towards the rations bin. "Goooo..."

"Wish me luck." I catch Clarke coming out of her tent and link my arm through hers, "I hear we got ourselves another roadtrip."

"We?"

"Oh, I'm sure you and Bellamy would find a way to screw up a simple supply mission, but rest assured I will be there so that won't happen. You're welcome."

"How did you even know we were going?"

We reach the rations table and I turn, smiling at her. "Wells."

Clarke nods, tucking a few rations into her pack. She eyes Bellamy who zips up his bag, "That's a lot of rations. You do realize this is a day trip?"

He shuts the bin, "A lot can happen in a day."

"Especially on the ground."

He blinks, taking notice of me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." I pop a nut into my mouth.

"No you're not."

"And who is going to stop me?" My eyes meet Clarke's, "Are you going to stop me?" She shakes her head, slipping on her pack.

His jaw locks, "Someone needs to watch the camp while Clarke and I are gone."

"Wells and Octavia got it covered." He pauses and looks back at the Dropship where Octavia stands watching us. "We're burning daylight, Blake. Are you coming or not?"

"Right behind you, Spitfire."

* * *

"You know the first dropship is going to come down soon," Clarke prompts. "Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever."

"I can try."

"Lyra could talk to Wells-"

"Nope."

Clarke looks at me judging, "Lyra."

"Bellamy is a grown man, he can talk to Wells himself. Where exactly is this thing suppose to be?"

She looks down at her map, "It should be around here somewhere."

"There should be a door." Bellamy says.

"Maybe he'll be lenient." Clarke offers going back to our previous conversation.

"Would you be lenient if you were shot?" I counter.

"Lyra, please just shu-."

"She's right." Bellamy cuts her off, "I shot the man. He's not going to forgive and forget."

"But-"

"Let's split up." I suggest, a headache starting. Why can't we just walk in silence? "We'll cover more ground."

"Stay within shouting distance." Bellamy shouts after me.

"Will do, try not to miss me too much." I tease leering off to the right.

I don't put any effort in looking for the depot and still end up tripping, pain blooms in my knees and I shift to examine my knees. My knees are scraped and blood gushes staining my pants. "Balls." Picking up my fallen arrows I shove them back inside the quiver and wince rising to my feet. I limp, returning to my search when I come upon something that looks like door handles and I smile. I bend down and try to open it. Tugging and tugging, it doesn't open. Blowing hair out of my face I call out, "Found it."

"Need a hand?" Bellamy asks emerging behind me.

"Please." I stress, pulling on the handles one more time.

Bellamy pauses, tugging his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Open the damn door, Bellamy."

"Patient as ever." He moves forward gripping one handle and I grip the other, together we pull but it refuses to budge. "Rusted shut." He confirms, standing to his full height.

"Now what?"

"Watch your foot." He warns and I step back. Bellamy reaches for his axe at his waist and bends down to hack off the handles. He looks up at me taking sight of my bloody knees. "You're bleeding."

"I'm aware." He lifts a brow, "I tripped." I admit begurdingly.

Bellamy grins, "Okay, give me a hand." This time we mange to pry open the hatch just as Clarke appears.

"You found it." She shuffles through her bag and pulls out flashlights, taking one from her outstreached hand I begin the descent into the depo. The smell that greets us has me gagging and I cover my nose with my arm, the steps creaking under my weight.

"You really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy questions from behind me and I jump.

"A girl can dream." Clarke says as we descend another set of stairs. I stump my foot on something and almost go tumbling, but Bellamy grips my arm, steadying me.

"Hell of a place to die." I tilt my head at his statement and he nods at the ground. My eyes catch sight of the decomposed body by my foot and I stagger into Bellamy's chest. For a second I'm reminded of Atom and the air gets caught in my chest.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks, gazing at me.

Releasing a slow breath I move down another step, my flashlight illumaintating my path. "Yeah, yeah. I'm alright." The further we travel the worse the place gets.

"So much for living down here. This place is disquisting. Damn it."

"Anything left down here is ruined."

"They must have distruibted most of the supplies before the last bombs went off." I say opening one of the trunks lining the hallway, only to find it empty.

"I found some blankets." Clarke says happily.

"Excited about a couple of blankets?" Bellamy says throwing a bunch of glowsticks to the ground.

"With the winter coming up, yeah it's something to be happy about." I defend, snippily.

"What about a canteen or," he runs a hand through his messy hair, "a med kit or a decent freaking tent?" He opens a barrel, but when he finds nothing of use he lets out a groan and kicks it over.

Something wet splashes onto my boots, "What the hell, Blake?"

"Oh, my god?"

"What?"

Bellamy turns to us with a crazy grin on his face and holds up a gun, Clarke and I share a worried look.

* * *

"This changes everything." Bellamy states setting up a blanket with an x marked on it for target practice. I settle atop of a bin indian style. "No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, spitfire?" He pops a bunch of nuts into his mouth and walks toward me. I steal a single nut from him and chew it before speaking.

"Ready?" I inquire. "I'll have you know I have always been a badass." I say holding up my bow and letting an ivisble arrow fly at Bellamy.

He slaps his chest in mock pain, before chuckling. "Noted. How about you, Princess?"

"Look, Bellamy I'm not going to fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it."

"We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease. The fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore." He holds a rifle out to me.

"No." I shake my head. "Not going to happen."

"Lyra, you need to learn how to do this."

"I have my bow."

"And if you run out of arrows? What then? You'll annoy the grounders to death?" I kick his knee and he grunts taking a step back. Dropping down to the floor I take the gun from him, it's heavier than I imangined. I hold the gun pointing it at the blanket. "You're not holding it properly."

"How am I supposed to hold it?" His hand comes around adjusting my left arm slightly higher, his other hand pushes down on my elbow straightening it out more. He doesn't back away right away and my eyes slant waiting for more instructions. Clearing his throat he backs away, but I can still feel the imprint of his hands on my back.

"Yeah, uh. That's good, watch and learn." He postions himself and fires but there's only a clicking sound, no bullet dislodges. He loads another bullet into the chamber and tries again.

I purse my lips and grip my gun, eyeing the target. With a deep breath I fire mutpily times. The sound is loud and leaves my ears ringing. I turn to look at Bellamy who wears an incredulous expression. A grin takes over my face a taunt on the tip of my tongue.

"Shut up."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?"

He shakes his head fighting a grin, "Clarke, you try."

"So, I just hold it on my shoulder?" She asks.

"A little higher."

Clarke fires at the blanket, "That was amazing!" She gushes, "Am I horrible for feeling that?"

Bellamy shakes his head, "Try again."

She backs away from the target. "No, we shouldn't waste the amunition."

"We need to practice."

"No, we need to talk about how we're going to keep guns around camp." Clarke sets the gun down on a bin, her lips pursed in concentration, "Where are we going to keep them and who has access?" Bellamy ignores her and aims his gun taking a shot. "You left Miller in charge of the Grounder. You must trust him."

"Miller in charge of the Grounder? Hah!"

Bellamy cuts a glance at me, "You two should keep Miller close, the others listen to him."

"You make it sound like- you're gonna run? Is that why you didn't want me to come?"

"All the rations you took, that's why you agreed to come along. You were going to load up on rations and just disappear." Clarke chimes in.

"I don't have a choice. The Ark will be here soon."

My eyes narrow in accusation, "What about Octavia? You're just going to abandon her?"

"Octavia hates me. She'll be fine."

"Bullshit."

"I shot the Chancellor, Lyra." He looks down at me, "They're going to kill me." He lays down his gun, "Best case scenario they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfation."

"Bellamy-" Clarke says.

"Keep practicing. I need some air."

* * *

Securing the knot I slap my hands against my thighs, "Will you stop pacing?"

"He hasn't come back yet."

"No he hasn't." I stand up with the blankets I turned into bags to carry the guns back to camp. "Help me fill these."

"It's been a while I'm going to go check on Bellamy." Clarke informs me and I throw my hands in the air as she walks out.

"Such disrespect." Angrily I shove the weapons into the bags. I try to tie the knot shut but it wobbles several times, spilling all out over the floor. "Stars! I can't win today." As I drop to my haunches my vision goes in and out and I grip my head as the odd sensation passes. "What in the world?"

I open my eyes and what I see has me crawling backwards. "Hysan." I breathe, my heart thundering at the sight. A freshly shaven face, dark brown hair slicked back in the usual guard fashion and the Ark's triquetra stamped proudly across his broad chest. Blinking multiple times the image doesn't fade.

"Hey, sugar." He grins crookedly and I find it doesn't fit his regal appearance.

"What... what ar-rrre you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me?"

"Happy?" My hand reaches out for the wall closest to me and I grapple to pull myself to my feet. "You had me locked up." I pant, leaning against the wall.

He cants his head, "Did I? Cause that's not how I remember it."

"You're not real."

"Does it matter?" He begins to pace, his hands locked behind his back in an air of superiority.

"I will not engage." I murmur to myself, "I will not engage."

"But you will."

I try to fight it off as long as I can, "Why'd you do it?"

"Better you than me."

"You lying sack of shit!" I sneer and kick his knee earning a groan, I try to get in another hit but something connects with my forehead and I fall backwards. I look up my head pounding, Hysan's face flickers oddly, it's structure morphing and twisting into something else entirely. My vision finally refocuses and I see Dax hovering over me, he wipes blood off his face.

"Sweet dreams, Spitfire."

* * *

My skull throbs agonizingly when I come too, the room sways and I lie in place for a few moments. Something drips down my face and I touch it, when I pull my hand back blood covers my fingertips. I don't know how I mange to get to my feet, my fingers curling around my gun. "Clarke? Bellamy?"

Walking up the steps is brutal and I trip over the body a second time on my way out. Cold air rushes me and I blink, my eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Put it down, Dax."

"You should of stayed out of it, Clarke. I tried not to kill you, even managed to restrain myself from killing that little bitch. But here you are, Shumway said no witnesses."

I try to lift my gun, but my arms tremble. "I'll show you restraint," Breathing deeply I lock my muscles and take aim, Clarke moves forward blocking my view.

"What is he talking about?"

"Shumway, set it up. He gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor."

"Walk away now and I won't kill you."

"Put it down."

"Your choice."

Clarke pulls the trigger but she fires a blank, she tries again and Dax advances.

"Hey, sellout! Over here!" I shout and using the distraction Clarke quickly hides behind a tree. Swaying, I aim my gun like Bellamy showed me, but my head pounds and I bend over, groaning. _No, no. Stand up, come on. You can do this. _

"Not so tough are you, _Lyra_?"

"No!" Bellamy shouts tackling Dax making the bullet whiz past me. He punches him serval times in the face before Dax upper cuts him knocking Bellamy off. He throws another punch at Bellamy before grabbing the gun. They struggle over it but Dax manages to hold it against Bellamy's throat. I slam my fist against my head, grasping for composure.

Clarke rushes over, "Get the hell off him!" Dax slams the gun into her stomach and she falls to the ground.

A gunshot rings out across the clearing and Dax falls over, bleeding from a hole in his head. My eyes glance between Clarke and Bellamy wondering which one of them made the shot, but I'm the only one with a gun in my hands. I collaspe against a tree, whatever it was that made me hallucinating clearing instanlously. I push the gun away from me, shaking. Clarke limps to sit beside me, breathing heavyly holding her stomach, Bellamy joins us.

"It's over." Clarke assures. "We're okay."

"No, I'm not." He shakes his head, "My mother if she'd known what I'd done- who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good."

"Bellamy-" Clarke says.

"And all I do is hurt people, I'm a monster. A lost cause." My head falls back against the bark remembering I was the one who called him that. I didn't think he took that comment seriously.

"You saved our lives today." She says, "And you might be an ass half the time-"

"Half the time?" I inquire, trying to lighten the situation. For the distraction and for Bellamy. "More like ninety nine-" I trail off noticing Clarke's glare. "Yeah, half." I amend.

"But I need you. We all need you. None of us would have survived this place if wasn't for you."

"I would have." I raise my hand, "And Wells."

"Lyra!" Clarke chides.

"What? I'm just being honest."

"You're being an ass."

I raise a brow, "And?"

Clarke sighs, "You want forgiveness, fine. I'll give that to you. You're forgiven. But you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with us. You have to face it."

"Like you faced your mom?" Bellamy counters.

I gaze at the gun lying near my reach, sucking it up I take the weapon and stand up abruptly. Rolling my eyes I stalk toward the building.

"Where are you going?" Clarke calls out.

"Back to the depo. I'm not going to particapte in this pity party."

Her voice takes on that motherly tone, "Lyra."

"No." I spin around, "He fucked up." I turn my gaze to Bellamy, pointing a finger at him. "You fucked up. Running away will not change that. You can either do the easy thing and run away, or you can do what's right and come home with us. For Octavia, for those people that died, for your mom. Do it. Or don't. I'm not going to beg you to stay, it's your choice."

With my gun in hand I trudge back to the depo. Once inside I place the gun down on the table and begin gathering the rest of them for transport. As I work the dark crusted blood on my hand catches my attention and Dax's face flashes before my eyes. And Atom's, Charlotte.

I shove useless trinkets off the table, a few of them I hurl at the wall with a scream. Tears burn my eyes and my stomach convulses, I move to the nearest container. My throat burns, but nothing comes up and I sink to the floor. I slap the bin, grimacing and sweat coats my forehead.

A container is pushed into my hand. "What are you doing?" I rest my head against the cool metal.

"Making it right."

I take a sip, "I hoped you would."

"You did?" His eyes widen comically, "I thought you of all people would be glad to be rid of me."

"You've grown on me." I admit, "I'm just as surprised as you are." I laugh slightly, but it sounds more like a cough and I lean back against the bin.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being honest."

"Anytime freckles, anytime."

* * *

"Rough night?" Monty asks Wells and Octavia, keeping pace with them.

"Yeah." Octavia answers, touching her temple. "My head is killing me." She sticks her hands inside her pockets, "You?"

Monty shrugs, "Pretty sure I ate a pinecone, because it told me to." Octavia and Wells share a look, he shakes his head at the ground with a smile.

"He's gone." Miller shouts, stumbling out of the Dropship, eliciting a choruses of frightened what's. The delinquents all gather in the center of camp. "The Grounders gone."

"What if he brings other Grounders back?" Jasper asks Wells and others turn their eyes to him for guidance.

He breathes deeply, his mind running through all the things his dad would say to calm people down on the Ark when a crisis arose, but his tongue feels heavy.

"They'll kill us?"

"Or worse." The hysteria is palable and Wells rubs the skin behind his ear.

"Let the Grounders come." Bellamy voices walking into the camp, Lyra and Clarke on either side of him. It doesn't take long for Lyra's gaze to zone in on him and they communicate silently. "We've been afraid of them for far too long. And why? Because of their knives and spears. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid." In one fluid motion the three of them heave the bags off their shoulders, reviling several guns.

"These are weapons, okay and not toys." Clarke says. "And we have to be prepared to give them up to the Guard when the dropships come. But until then their going to help keep us safe."

"And there are plenty more where these came from."

"Tomorrow we start training." Lyra informs, "And if the Grounders come. We're gonna be ready to fight."

* * *

I meet Wells by the gate, "By the commotion earlier I assume everything went according to plan?"

"Yeah, the nuts we gathered turned out to be hallucinogenic. Everyone was tripping, I doubt anyone saw anything."

"Good. That's really good."

I look off into the distance, seeing Octavia coming towards us. She touches the bruise on my forehead and I wince. "What happened?"

I close my eyes, "Well first I hallucinated the asshat who got me locked up and then I killed Dax."

"Why?" Wells inquires and my shoulders sag at his none judging tone.

"Shumway was the one to set up your dad getting shot. He convinced Dax to kill Bellamy to keep it from getting out."

Octavia looks away, running a hand through her dark locks. "Bellamy was right, they'll kill him when they come down.

"That won't happen." Wells assures.

"Why not?"

"We offer an exchange."

I smile catching on, "We give him Shumway."

Octavia crosses her arms, "And your sure that will work?"

Wells nods, "We don't give him a choice."

* * *

Wells got in contact with his father and he sent me to retrieve Bellamy, who's at the gate with Octavia.

He wraps an orange blanket around her, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but you'll have to find a way to live with me. Because I'm not going anywhere."

I don't understand why but his words make happy, walking off the sensation I reach out and touch his shoulder. "It's time." He nods walking with me to the communication tent. He pauses midstride, turning slightly to look at Octavia.

"That Grounder escaping." I seize up and my eyes flit back and forth. "Was that you?"

It's silent for a beat before she answers, "I had nothing to do with it. Thanks for the blanket."

Bellamy and I take our seats beside Wells, putting on the headsets. The Chancellor stares at us on the screen, "Mr. Blake I wanted to talk to you for some time now."

"Before you do." Wells interjects, "I'd like to say something." The two of us share a gaze. "When you sent us down here, you sent us to die. But miraculously most of us are still alive. In a large part that is because of Bellamy." Bellamy looks at Wells surprised.

"He is one of us and he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes just like the rest of us." I add.

"Wells, Lyra. I appreciate your point of view but it's not that simple."

"Of course it is." I say, "If you want to know who ordered the hit."

"Lyra." Bellamy whispers and Wells holds out his hand to silent him.

"Who was it?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Miss. Colt."

"Do we have a deal?" Wells repeats.

Several seconds pass. "Bellamy Blake you are pardoned for your crimes."

"Now that wasn't so hard." I tease and the Chancellor smiles.

"So, tell me, who gave you the gun?"

* * *

**AN:** Forgive me, this sucks a**! When I finish season one I'm going to come back and edit all these. So please ignore the spelling mistakes and the crappy descriptions.

**Questions:** Did you like the addition of Wells POV and would you prefer the story to be in third person? Did Wells seem in character? Would he have been more upset with Lyra and Bellamy? Should Lyra and Wells be immune to the Grounder virus or affected?

Sorry for all the questions, I just enjoy hearing your opinions.


End file.
